Let your arrow fly straight to my lover's heart
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Donde Tony quiere hacer de cupido sin imaginarse que también Steve y él resultarán flechados en el camino. Escrito para Wileret en el AI de Avengers. Slash Steve/Tony y con un poquitín de Clint/Natasha.


**Título:** Let your arrow fly straight to my lover's heart  
**Fandom:** The Avengers (movieverse)  
**Personaje/pareja(s):** Steve/Tony, Bruce, Jarvis, Clint/Natasha.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Palabras:** 23,000  
**Resumen:** Donde Tony quiere hacer de cupido sin imaginarse que también Steve y él resultarán flechados en el camino.

**Advertencias:** Contenido sexual (sólo slash, no het). Un poco crack a ratos, un poco angst en otros tantos. Más Steve-centric que otra cosa. Posiblemente no muy canon ya que tengo nulo conocimiento de los comics.

**Notas:** Este fic lo escribí para **Wileret** en el marco del Amigo Invisible de la comunidad Avengers en español del LJ. Gracias miles a mi querida **Izumi_s** por betear, a las chicas del twitter que me dieron algunas ideas ridículas para hacer de cupido, y a las administradoras de **theavengers_esp** por organizar este intercambio y haberme concedido tanta prórroga para entregar el regalo.

Título y frase final, tomados de la canción Cupid de Amy Winehouse.

* * *

**Let your arrow fly straight to my lover's heart  
(for me)**

—¿Y bien, Capitán? —preguntó la voz de Tony Stark.

Steve, sentado ante la mesa de la cocina e intentando explorar aquel vasto y fascinante espacio cibernético del que todo el mundo hablaba por esos días, levantó la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora portátil que se había comprado hacía poco y que todavía no aprendía a usar en su totalidad. (Portátil cuya mera existencia parecía ser la eterna burla de Tony y también un poquito la de Bruce, pero quien, al menos y a diferencia de Stark, a veces intentaba disimular.)

—¿Y bien, qué? —preguntó Steve a su vez, tan extrañado por el cuestionamiento de Tony como por el hecho de tenerlo frente a él.

Lo que sucedía era que Tony rara vez se pasaba por la cocina y, si lo hacía, sólo era para sustraer café y algún panecillo y regresar de inmediato a su laboratorio. Pero esa mañana no sólo se había dignado pasar por ahí, sino que _se había quedado_. Steve arqueó las cejas y miró suspicazmente a Tony al darse cuenta de que éste _realmente_ estaba sentado a la mesa frente a él, y no corriendo de un lado a otro como era su costumbre.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Tony de verdad tenía algún tema qué tratar con Steve. Sólo pensar en eso aumentó su temperatura un par de grados y alteró su ánimo, el cual había estado, hasta un momento antes, bastante relajado. Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle y tuvo que bajarlas del teclado de su portátil para limpiarlas disimuladamente contra su pantalón.

Y es que Tony jamás tenía tiempo para charlar con él. Y no sólo era la cuestión del tiempo: por más que a Steve le doliera reconocerlo, estaba muy seguro de que Tony creía que él era un tonto arcaico con quien no tenía nada en común, al menos en el terreno personal. En el profesional era otro cantar, pues en el campo de batalla Steve se sentía bastante reconocido por todos los miembros del equipo, quienes siempre valoraban sus tácticas y opiniones e incluso le obedecían sin chistar cuando se ponía en el papel mandón de capitán de ejército.

Pero finalizada la pelea y eliminado el villano de la semana, Steve volvía a ser el hombre fuera del tiempo con quien nadie quería tratar. Seguía intentado mostrarse comprensivo ante eso y no tomárselo a pecho, pero a veces le costaba. Le costaba porque se sentía solitario y rechazado, porque miraba a Tony y anhelaba poder ser más como él. Estaba firmemente convencido de que si hubiese sido más genio y menos militar, Tony y él hasta podrían haber sido amigos. De verdad. Lo sospechaba porque se daba cuenta de que Tony se llevaba bastante bien con Bruce, con quien pasaba largas y largas horas encerrado en su laboratorio mientras Steve tonteaba con quien estuviese disponible ahí en la Torre Stark. Como con Clint y Natasha, quienes de todas maneras no le hacían mucho caso pues casi siempre estaban muy ocupados con las misiones que les eran asignadas por SHIELD. Y cuando no había nadie más a la mano, Steve tenía que contentarse con hablar con Jarvis, quien, dicho sea de paso, era el ser más paciente con el que se había topado en ese mundo del siglo veintiuno.

Que Jarvis no fuera una persona, decía bastante de lo deteriorados que estaban los valores de la paciencia y la tolerancia por aquellos días.

Todo eso provocaba que el pobre Steve casi se alegrara cuando sucedía alguna catástrofe en alguna parte del mundo que requiriese la atención del equipo. Sí, así de mala y aburrida era su vida en la era moderna, y lo peor era que no encontraba qué hacer al respecto excepto esperar una misión tras otra. O tal vez era verdad lo que Jarvis le había dicho acerca de que le hacían falta más amigos y, por qué no, una pareja amorosa.

Steve abrió mucho los ojos, preguntándose si era casualidad que justo se le viniera ese pensamiento a la cabeza mientras tenía enfrente a Tony Stark. Éste, ajeno al torrente de reflexiones deprimentes y extrañas que lo asolaban, continuó hablándole:

—Cuéntame cómo se tratan —le pidió con gesto ansioso—, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que tengo razón. Lo malo es que como me la paso volando y explotando malos desde las alturas, no tengo muchas oportunidades de codearme con ustedes, los de tierra. No me entero. Pero tú, que pasas más tiempo con ellos, ya te habrás dado cuenta. ¿Cierto?

Steve cerró su portátil con delicadeza. Ya una vez había tenido que comprar una nueva por uso excesivo de fuerza. La movió a un lado y miró a Tony a los ojos.

—Tony, no entiendo de qué o de quiénes me estás hablando.

Tony suspiró, se removió en su asiento y miró exasperado hacia el techo antes de resignarse y aclarar:

—Estoy hablando de ellos. _Ellos_, Cap, no me hagas decir sus nombres. —Miró por encima de su hombro, como si esperara que esos "ellos" aparecieran en cualquier momento—. Barton y la agente Romanoff.

"Ah, ellos." Steve se movió hacia atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sintiéndose un poquito… decepcionado. ¿Primera vez que Tony venía a buscarlo especialmente para hablar de algo y tenía que ser acerca de otros? No era nada justo.

—¿Clint y Natasha? —preguntó casi por pura cortesía—. ¿Qué les pasa?

Tony le dedicó una mirada tan dolida que, si no lo conociera mejor, Steve se habría puesto a llorar de la pura compasión.

—¡Están enamorados! ¿No me digas que no lo notas? Vamos, Cap, no me desilusiones. Yo sé que eres todo virgen y casto, pero creo que al menos tendrás la capacidad de reconocer a un par de tórtolos muriéndose de amor.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque Tony tenía un punto ahí, no había modo de negarlo. Era cierto que el cariño y la atracción que sentían Clint y Natasha eran tan evidentes que hasta Fury podría haberlo visto con su ojo bueno cerrado. Pero…

—¿Y si así fuera, nosotros qué…?

Tony parecía un muñeco de cuerda; sencillamente no se quedaba quieto ni un segundo sobre su pobre silla.

—Nosotros tenemos la obligación moral de ayudarlos a aclararse las cosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos como equipo? ¿Un año, año y medio? —preguntó Tony retóricamente y Steve se encogió de hombros—. Y aparte de todo este tiempo, ellos ya tenían _siglos_ trabajando juntos antes. ¿Y? ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Por qué no han dado el paso?

—¿El… paso? —masculló Steve, quien ya no estaba muy seguro de que charlar con Tony fuera buena idea.

Pero, vamos, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Steve tenía que reconocer ante él mismo que por más insulso que fuera el tema, la verdad era que le entusiasmaba que el grandioso, inteligente y carismático señor Stark a quien admiraba tanto (en secreto), estuviese regalándole algunos minutos de su valioso tiempo.

—No salen juntos, no se tocan, no hacen nada… _de nada_ —continuó Tony, tan indignado que parecía tomárselo como afrenta personal. Steve se acaloró un poco al pensar que también él creía que "no hacer nada de nada" con Tony era el desperdicio más grande del universo. Se mordió el labio y rogó porque Tony no notara el rubor que seguramente tenía en la cara. Afortunadamente, Tony estaba demasiado emocionado intentando hacerle comprender lo terrible que era la situación de sus amigos—. Es obvio que los pobres han sufrido horrores en sus vidas e intentan negarse a gozar lo bueno por temor a salir más lastimados, por temor a que el otro no les corresponda o qué sé yo. Nosotros, como espectadores desde la barrera, tenemos que ayudarles. Ya sabes, a que entiendan que no hay nada de qué tener miedo, que forman una pareja perfecta y etcétera.

Okay, no. Eso ya era demasiado cursi hasta para los estándares de Steve.

—Tony, ¿en verdad te oyes lo que estás diciendo?

Tony no pareció escucharlo.

—… y para eso tendríamos que hacer algo, no solamente quedarnos observando. Tú sabes, Cap, con la vida que llevamos, podríamos morir en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué negarnos al amor cuando éste es tan escaso y está tocando a nuestra puerta? Hay que hacerles ver eso. Tengo un plan que no fallará, como no falla nunca ninguno de mis proyectos. ¿Estás conmigo en esto, cierto?

—Pues, yo, eh… mira, creo que tus intenciones son… loables, pero…

Tony se puso de pie interrumpiendo a Steve, se acercó hasta él y le dio una vigorosa palmada en el hombro para luego no retirar la mano. La dejó ahí mientras seguía hablando.

—¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! Con todos esos valores caducos de principios del siglo veinte que te cargas, no podría esperar menos de ti —le dijo Tony y Steve se sonrojó más, no sabía si por lo que Tony le estaba diciendo acerca de él siendo "caduco" o porque le estaba gustado demasiado cómo se sentía la mano cálida del otro sobre su hombro—. ¡Comenzaremos con el plan cupido ahora mismo! ¡Tengo varias ideas con las que Jarvis me ayudará! Quédate tranquilo mientras tanto, yo te avisaré si necesito algo de ti —dijo y le cerró un ojo a Steve, causando serios estragos en la imaginación (y la libido) de éste.

Tony salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás y Steve se quedó casi cinco minutos completos con la boca abierta mirando el punto donde aquel había estado sentado sin poder creérselo, pensando en cuáles dioses traviesos y malvados podrían estar gestándole semejante broma cruel: Steve teniendo que ayudar a hacer de cupido cuando era él, precisamente, quien necesitaba uno de manera urgente.

—¿No tenemos noticias de que Loki haya vuelto, verdad? —le preguntó a Bruce cuando éste entró a la cocina un rato después.

Bruce se rió entre dientes mientras se servía café.

—¿Tony ya te dijo lo de su plan maestro, cierto? —le preguntó Bruce y Steve asintió con gesto de horror—. Ojalá se tratara de Loki, pero me temo que sólo es nuestro viejo Tony Stark con demasiado tiempo libre y un cerebro que trabaja a una velocidad mayor de la que es buena para su propio bien.

—¿Eso significa que en este momento no tiene ningún proyecto entre manos y se aburre? —preguntó Steve en tono desconsolado.

Bruce asintió.

—Después de dieciocho renovaciones a su armadura y de mirar _Love Actually_ y _El diario de Bridget Jones_, me parece que sí. Tony se aburre y, lo peor, cree en el romance. O al menos en el romance para otras personas. Con lo caprichoso que es, si él piensa que dos amigos suyos deben formar una pareja, no descansará hasta conseguirlo.

Steve abrió mucho los ojos mientras desviaba la mirada y pensaba en _todo_ lo que él podría hacer para quitarle el aburrimiento a Tony Stark si tan sólo éste se lo permitiera, y mejor, en lo que haría para convencerlo de que él también estaba hecho para formar una pareja. Steve apretó las manos en puño y se mordió el labio mientras suspiraba, y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que Bruce todavía estaba en la cocina con él y que lo estaba observando atentamente.

Steve se sonrojó _otra vez_, agradeciendo que Bruce no pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no estuvo tan seguro de eso cuando Bruce dio un paso hacia él, le dio una palmada en el mismo sitio donde se la había dado Tony, y le susurró:

—Ánimo, campeón. Yo sé que tú puedes.

Bruce salió entonces de la cocina, dejando a Steve con un abochornamiento tal, que creyó que podría explotar.

¿Bombas, rayos láser, magia antigua y oscura? Nada de eso: vivir con dos genios a quienes no podía comprender (y uno de los cuales le gustaba mucho, demasiado) era más que suficiente para acabar con Steve Rogers. Lenta, pero dolorosa e inexorablemente.

Era una suerte que a Hydra no se le hubiese ocurrido antes.

_flecha número uno:_  
**tiempo a solas para los dos**

—¿Una agrupación criminal que se cree pueden ser elementos que pertenecieron a Hydra? —preguntó Steve elevando el tono de voz conforme hablaba hasta terminar con uno bastante agudo e incrédulo—. Y… ¿no crees que quien debería enfrentarse a ellos, soy yo?

Tony hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, como restándole importancia.

—Claro que no. Nuestros capaces agentes, Barton y Romanoff, se encargarán del problema.

Steve frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba en qué momento los Vengadores habían elegido a Tony como jefe supremo. ¿Desde cuándo aquel consentido ricachón era quien determinaba quiénes se enfrentaban a los enemigos que surgían esporádicamente por todo el globo? ¿Que no eran ellos una especie de democracia donde todo se decidía en una mesa redonda?

Al menos así había sido hasta antes de esa misión, porque ahora resultaba que Tony, de alguna manera que no le quedaba clara a Steve, se había enterado del trabajo terrorista de una cédula criminal que operaba en París y había enviado a Natasha y a Clint sin informarle a Steve o a nadie más.

—¿Estás seguro de que están en París? —preguntó Steve poniéndose de pie y comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa del comedor que en ese momento compartía sólo con Tony—. Yo no he escuchado que suceda ningún sólo acto terrorista en Francia, mucho menos en…

—Inteligencia táctica, espionaje preventivo —lo interrumpió Tony mientras jugueteaba con su ridícula tacita de expreso ahora vacía—. ¿Para qué esperar a que ataquen y ocasionen lamentables pérdidas civiles si podemos evitarlo? Romanoff y Barton, con todo ese entrenamiento de espías ninjas que tienen, son los más adecuados para el trabajo. Confía en mí, Capitán.

Steve detuvo por fin su marcha frenética por todo el salón comedor y miró fijamente hacia Tony. Tenía la impresión de que éste eludía mirarlo directamente a los ojos y que parecía un poquito... nervioso. Como un niño que ha hecho una travesura e intenta disimular para que sus padres no lo descubran.

—Pero, ¿solos? —insistió Steve, quien no podía creerse que Tony no lo mandara a él también—. ¿Y mientras tanto qué haremos tú, Bruce y yo? ¿No deberíamos estar con ellos ayudándolos? Si es un resurgimiento de Hydra, Tony, te aseguro que no bromean y que yo conozco mejor que nadie sus…

—Bruce está muy ocupado en su último proyecto —dijo Tony levantándose de la mesa y casi dejando caer su tacita al suelo—, yo… yo tengo que… —miró a todos lados sin saber qué responder. De pronto su rostro se iluminó y exclamó, mirando a Steve a la cara—: ¡Tengo que entrenarme en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo! Como tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez: sin mi traje metálico, no soy nada. Bueno, sí soy mucho, pero ya me entiendes lo que quiero decir —se corrigió, guiñando un ojo y dándole a Steve una de esas adorables sonrisas que le ponían aguadas las rodillas—. Todavía me duele el coxis cada vez que recuerdo cómo Loki me mandó volando por aquella ventana.

Steve miraba a Tony sin saber si debía tomárselo en serio o no. Era cierto que Tony necesitaba _urgentemente_ un poco más de entrenamiento físico, pero de ahí a que eso fuera una excusa para no auxiliar a Natasha y a Clint en una misión…

Además, ¿qué tenía él que ver en eso?

—Bien —dijo Steve con tono cauteloso—, mientras Bruce juega al laboratorio y tú, al Rocky Gamboa…

—Balboa.

Steve, quien había estado muy orgulloso de poder usar esa referencia porque apenas acababa de mirar hacía poco las películas de ese tal Stallone, enrojeció por la corrección de Tony pero no perdió el ritmo.

—… yo me voy a poner el traje y alcanzaré a Natasha y a Clint en…

—No tenemos jets disponibles, lo siento. Fury los tomó prestados. Todos. Menos el que se llevaron Barton y Romanoff, obviamente.

Steve lo miró boquiabierto.

—Entonces tú te pondrás tu armadura y me llevarás hasta Europa, porque…

—Imposible. Comenzaré mi entrenamiento hoy mismo.

Steve fulminó a Tony con la mirada.

—¡De acuerdo, quédate a entrenar! Qué diablos, conseguiré lugar en un buque de la Naval que cruce el Atlántico. O en el peor de los casos, tomaré un avión como todo el mundo. ¿Cuánto pueden demorar en llegar, después de todo? —masculló mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta.

—No, Cap, tú tampoco puedes ir —comenzó a decir Tony mientras rodeaba la mesa y se paraba frente a Steve, obligándolo a detenerse—, porque tú, amigo mío, eres mi entrenador personal —finalizó y le dedicó una sonrisa a Steve, tan amplia y lasciva, que lo sonrojó hasta el cuero cabelludo.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó Steve, deseando no pensar en otro tipo de situaciones "cuerpo a cuerpo" que se le venían a la mente cuando Tony le sonreía así y se paraba tan cerca de él que podía distinguir las pequeñas líneas rojizas y de color miel que surcaban sus iris café oscuro.

Steve jamás había visto unos ojos más bonitos, expresivos y persuasivos que ésos.

Fue fácil dejarse convencer. Lo difícil fue acallar su consciencia cuando ésta le recriminó que cómo era posible que él se hubiese pasado todo ese día encerrado con Tony en el gimnasio _entrenándole_ y, lo peor, disfrutando (mucho) de ello mientras que Natasha y Clint probablemente corrían peligro en París.

Cuando, ya entrada la noche, Steve y Tony dieron por finalizada aquella sesión de entrenamiento, se ducharon (cada uno por su lado, para gran decepción de Steve quien había creído ingenuamente que Tony se degradaría a hacerlo junto con él en las duchas comunales) y bajaron a cenar junto con Bruce; Steve pensó que en todos esos meses no había conseguido pasar tantas horas junto a Tony sin haber discutido o haberse sentido rebajado en algún sentido. Porque durante esas horas en el gimnasio, Tony le había tratado con un respeto y admiración tales, obedeciendo al pie de la letra cada indicación que Steve le había dado (sin dejar de lado su lengua sarcástica cuando venía al caso), que Steve realmente se sentía ahora que volaba tan alto como si el Hulk lo hubiese cogido de un pie y lanzado al espacio.

Durante la cena estaba tan distraído escuchando a Tony relatarle a Bruce todo lo que había aprendido esa tarde, que no se dio cuenta de la mirada y la sonrisa cómplice que Bruce le estaba dedicando a él.

Se fue a dormir sin pensar ni una sola vez en Clint y Natasha solos en París.

* * *

El entrenamiento se prolongó durante los tres días más que demoraron Natasha y Clint en regresar, y aunque Steve se lo pasó muy bien porque podía darse el lujo de toquetear a Tony sin despertar sospechas, también tuvo que lidiar a partir de entonces con un nivel de frustración sexual que superaba con creces cualquiera que hubiese tenido antes. Pero estaba orgulloso de los progresos de Tony: para el final de esa cuarta sesión, el señor Stark ya podía defenderse y atacar con bastante eficacia para tratarse de un cuarentón.

—Es reconfortante ver que ciertas cosas nunca pasan de moda —decía Tony casi sin aliento. Él y Steve estaban tendidos sobre el piso acolchado del gimnasio, todavía empapados en sudor y jadeando después de dar por terminado el último entrenamiento.

—¿Te refieres a las artes marciales… o a mí? —preguntó Steve con una gran sonrisa.

Tony lo miró de soslayo intentando parecer indiferente, pero no engañaba a Steve. Éste, aun con toda su ingenuidad, podía ver la chispa del cariño brillando en sus ojos cafés.

—Por supuesto que no me refiero a ti. Jamás en la vida conocí algo que estuviera más pasado de moda que un héroe ultra nacionalista en mallas —trató de burlarse Tony—. No tienes estilo y como bien me dijiste una vez…

—El estilo lo es todo —completó Steve y soltó un bufido de risa.

Ahora que conocía un poco más a Tony, Steve podía decir con toda seguridad que debajo de sus bromas y sarcasmos, el señor Stark escondía todo un abanico de emociones que jamás confesaría de otra manera: apego, agradecimiento… perdón incluso. Y Steve se maravillaba de eso; se maravillaba en cada detalle de la personalidad de Tony que se le revelaba conforme charlaba con él y aprendía a comprenderlo.

Y pensar que había creído que Tony lo consideraba inferior, que él asumía que no tenían nada en común. Steve había estado tan equivocado, y la prueba era lo mucho que Tony y él habían conversado durante aquellos cuatro días; muchísimo más de lo que lo habían hecho durante todos los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos como Vengadores y viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Habían hablado de miles de cosas, pero Tony sentía especial curiosidad por cómo había sido la guerra en los tiempos de Steve y, sobre todo, se interesaba mucho en el proceso que lo había llevado a evolucionar de enclenque a fortachón y en cómo lo había sobrellevado. Steve sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la transformación que Tony mismo había sufrido cuando se había visto obligado a convertirse en Iron Man.

(Pero un tema que estaba prohibidísimo entre los dos de manera tácita, era el de Howard Stark. Ni Tony preguntaba, ni Steve contaba. Así era mejor.)

Tony, por su parte, se mostraba más reacio a compartir recuerdos o experiencias con Steve, así que la mayor parte de las charlas era Tony haciendo preguntas y Steve respondiendo con todo el gusto del mundo.

—¿Aprendiste a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo cuando que el suero te convirtió en súper soldado? —preguntó Tony—. Porque antes… no sé, por las fotos tuyas que he visto, deduzco que hasta el viento te llevaba volando, ¿no?

Steve se rió un poco antes de contestar.

—En realidad, fue antes del suero —dijo mirando hacia el techo, su mente perdida en los días en que era un flacucho a quien le daban palizas un día sí y otro también—. Bucky ya me había enseñado… o mejor dicho, trató de enseñarme algunos golpes y movimientos, especialmente defensivos. Pero mi complexión no me ayudaba, como te imaginarás. No gané una sola pelea hasta que me convertí en el Capitán.

—Así que… Bucky, ¿eh? —susurró Tony también con la mirada clavada en algún punto del techo—. Hizo por ti lo mismo que tú has hecho por mí durante estos días —añadió en un tono extraño, casi como si hablara para él mismo.

Steve sonrió.

—Sí, el pobre, siempre se preocupaba tanto por mí que me acompañaba a todos lados. Siempre cuidándome la espalda. Creo que si no hubiera sido por él, yo habría muerto en alguna de esas riñas en las que me empeñaba en meterme, y…

—Vale, tengo que ducharme ya —dijo de pronto Tony, levantándose de un salto e interrumpiendo a Steve—. En una hora, Romanoff y Barton estarán aquí reportándose y muero por saber cómo les fue. ¿Tú no?

Sin esperar respuesta de parte de Steve, Tony salió rápidamente del gimnasio, dejándolo desconcertado y con el incómodo presentimiento de que, de alguna manera, había arruinado su último momento con él. Pero, ¿qué diablos había sido lo que salió mal en aquella conversación? _¿Mencionar a Bucky?_ Steve resopló con incredulidad.

Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido.

* * *

—¿Cómo que no había nada? —preguntó un no muy sorprendido Tony cuando Natasha se presentó a reportar que París estaba más limpio que los autos último modelo que relucían guardados en el garaje del señor Stark.

Natasha le dedicó una larga, larga mirada que sólo aumentó la suspicacia que Steve ya había sentido desde el principio.

—¿Y quién dices que te avisó de la presencia de esa cédula terrorista, Stark? —le preguntó Natasha cruzándose de brazos—. Porque tienes que dejar de pagarle: está haciendo un trabajo pésimo. Clint y yo nos atuvimos a las órdenes y revisamos cada una de las pistas que nos proporcionaste: todas eran falsas. Nos quedamos en la ciudad cuatro días a la espera de ese supuesto incidente catastrófico que mencionaste que pasaría: no pasó nada. Ah, y por cierto, la "casa de seguridad" a la que nos mandaste… ¿la suite nupcial del Hotel Montalembert? ¿En serio, Stark? No te caracterizas por ser el más discreto del mundo, ¿verdad?

—Cariño, uso una armadura metálica de color dorado y rojo, ¿te crees que sé qué es eso de la discreción?

Bruce ahogó una risita mientras Steve se giraba a buscar la mirada de Tony. Éste no parecía en absoluto avergonzado sino todo lo contrario. ¿Así que de eso se había tratado? ¿Todo había sido una treta de Tony para enviar a sus amigos solos a París? Steve no sabía si reírse del plan ridículo o agradecer de que, a consecuencia de eso, había pasado unos días fabulosos con la compañía de Tony sólo para él.

—No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho perder el tiempo así —murmuró Natasha en tono peligroso, entrecerrando los ojos.

Una persona normal hubiera temblado de miedo ante semejante expresión en la cara de la famosa Viuda Negra. Pero Tony era cualquier cosa menos normal.

—¿Perder el tiempo? —resopló éste— ¿En París y con una suite de lujo para ustedes dos? —preguntó con todo descaro y sin disimular una enorme sonrisa pícara—. Apostaría que disfrutaron enormemente su _pérdida de tiempo_ ahí, ¿o me equivoco, agente Romanoff?

—¡Tony! —exclamó Steve sin poderse creer la frescura de Stark.

Natasha suspiró mientras fruncía la boca en un gesto que hablaba de lo mucho que sabía que discutir con Tony era como hablarle a la pared.

—Yo sí la disfruté, ahora que lo mencionas. Tuve la gigantesca cama a mi entera disposición. Clint, por otra parte, creo que no se la pasó tan bien como yo, con eso de que tuvo que dormir en el sillón de la salita. Desarrolló un lumbago que está ansioso por discutir contigo, Stark.

—¿Y por qué conmigo? El doctor aquí es Bruce, no yo —replicó rápidamente Tony sin poder disimular el desencanto que sentía ante la noticia de que su desfachatado plan había fracasado—. Entonces me corrijo y corroboro que definitivamente ustedes dos sólo estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Qué desperdicio!

Dicho eso, Tony se dio la media vuelta y salió pitando de la sala de juntas. Bruce, Natasha y Steve se quedaron solos y compartiendo un silencio que iba más allá de lo que se puede describir como "sumamente incómodo".

—En cambio, nosotros aprovechamos muy bien el tiempo —dijo Bruce de repente con una sonrisa en la cara que Steve estaba aprendiendo a temer—. Especialmente Steve, ¿verdad, Capitán? Por lo que pude observar, fueron unos días intensos en el gimnasio donde, me parece, nuestro Capitán descubrió las… satisfacciones y delicias de ser instructor.

Ahora el que salió pitando de ahí (y con un sonrojo de película), fue Steve. Lo último que escuchó al dar la vuelta por el pasillo, fue la risita traviesa de Bruce.

_flecha número dos:_  
**besos**

Por un breve lapso de tiempo, las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad en el cuartel. Natasha y Clint continuaron siendo sólo compañeros de trabajo que iban y venían en continuas misiones; Tony y Bruce regresaron a trabajar arduamente en su laboratorio en proyectos que Steve ni siquiera hacía el intento de comprender; y Steve, por su parte, volvió a sumirse en una soledad que lo obligaba a pasar largas horas en el gimnasio aporreando sacos de boxeo, o a tomar su motocicleta y conducir por carreteras rurales hasta que el hambre y el cansancio lo hacían volver a la Torre del señor Stark.

Tony rara vez dejaba el laboratorio y Steve, quien apenas en cuatro días se había acostumbrado a verlo y a hablar con él durante horas completas, lo echaba de menos con una fuerza que le oprimía el pecho. Los breves vistazos que tenía de él sólo conseguían que lo añorara más.

Afortunadamente el mundo parece no poder vivir en paz durante mucho tiempo. Llegó un loco del futuro con el plan de conquistar la Tierra, y los Vengadores, para alegría infinita de Steve, fueron convocados por Fury para ponerlo en su lugar.

La rutina era vestirse con sus respectivos atuendos de batalla y luego verse en la sala de juntas donde, siempre que el impaciente Tony lo permitía, se ponían de acuerdo para atacar.

—Barton y Romanoff formarán el primer equipo de choque. El Capitán y yo les seguiremos y Bruce nos guardará las espaldas —dijo Tony y como nadie replicó, Natasha y Barton se dirigieron entonces al ascensor.

Steve estuvo a punto de unirse a ellos, pero Tony lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Steve se giró hacia él y Tony lo miró significativamente mientras murmuraba:

—Un momento, Capitán, me gustaría aclarar un par de puntos contigo porque…

Se silenció en el momento mismo en que la puerta del ascensor se cerró con Natasha y Clint dentro. Entonces, Tony soltó a Steve y pegó un brinco con un brazo al aire, dando un alarido de gusto como si celebrara el touchdown de su equipo favorito.

—Oh, no, aquí vamos otra vez —masculló Bruce en tono resignado mientras se acomodaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz. Steve sólo miraba a Tony con horror.

—¿Ahora qué demonios hiciste, Tony? —le preguntó casi deseando que mejor no le respondiera.

Tony dejó de celebrar su misterioso triunfo y se giró hacia Steve.

—Por Dios, Capitán, ¿ya no cuidas tu lenguaje? Tanto juntarte conmigo está afectando tus modales anticuados.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de pensar que en realidad ya quisiera él poder pasar de verdad más tiempo junto a Stark.

—Tony, en serio, ¿ahora qué…?

—¡Un momento! ¡Jarvis! —gritó Tony, hablándole a su mayordomo computarizado—. Activa el modo Beso del ascensor. Ya sabes, nada sale y nada entra, hasta que haya intercambio de fluidos salivales en su interior.

—Enterado, señor Stark —respondió Jarvis—. Modo Beso activado.

—¿Fluidos sa…? ¡Tony, en serio te has vuelto loco! ¿De verdad crees que podrás obligar a alguien a besarse? ¡¿Especialmente a Natasha y a Cl...?!

—Sí, sí, espera Cap —lo atajó Tony mientras se llevaba la mano a la oreja y activaba su comunicador—. ¿Agente Romanoff? Temo informarle que el día de hoy el ascensor está en plan cupido y no los dejará salir de él hasta que… ¿Qué? ¿Ya están en el jet? ¡¿Cómo pudieron salir?! —Tony hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba atento lo que le decía Natasha al otro lado—. Agente Romanoff, eso fue bastante grosero hasta para usted. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Bien!

Tony cortó comunicación con Natasha y Clint quienes, aparentemente, ya estaban muy lejos de ahí a bordo del jet. Se veía tan decepcionado de que su plan hubiese fallado (otra vez) que casi le da lástima a Steve. Pero no.

—¿Olvidas que ella es la Viuda Negra? —preguntó Bruce entre risitas—. ¿Crees que un simple ascensor que no abre la puerta puede detenerla? Dios, Tony, a veces eres tan ingenuo…

Tony le dedicó una mirada cargada de indignación.

—¿Nos vamos? —gruñó éste mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor—. Tengo que ponerme mi armadura.

Steve y Bruce intercambiaron una mirada divertida y lo siguieron.

—Se supone —murmuró Steve mientras se metían los tres en el no tan reducido espacio de aquel ascensor de última tecnología— que el protocolo dicta que, cuando nos reunimos en la sala de juntas, ya debemos tener puestos nuestros…

—Ya, ya, ya, protocolos, blablá —lo interrumpió Tony de muy mal humor—. Ahórrate eso, Capitán. Estaba ocupado con Jarvis reprogramando el funcionamiento del ascensor.

—Un plan que funcionó a las mil maravillas —murmuró Bruce sin poder ocultar su diversión.

—Si la agente Romanoff fuera una mujer normal y no una ninja, sí que hubiera funcionado —se defendió Tony mientras el ascensor llegaba a su piso y… no se abría. Tony oprimió el botón varias veces pero las puertas seguían sin permitirles pasar—. Jarvis, ¿qué diablos sucede? —exclamó Tony mirando hacia arriba.

—La nueva programación del ascensor, señor —respondió Jarvis en lo que, Steve podía jurar, era un tono jocoso—. Es necesario que los sensores detecten intercambio de fluido salival y un aumento significativo en la temperatura corporal de los participantes para poder permitir su salida. Sus órdenes precisas, señor Stark.

Steve arqueó las cejas realmente sorprendido de que Jarvis le estuviera dando a su jefe una sopa de su propio chocolate, convencido cada vez más de que esa computadora de inteligencia artificial era más humano que mucha gente que él conocía. Bruce, por otro lado, parecía estar pasando un gran rato si es que la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara podía testificarlo.

—Jarvis… —dijo Tony con tono amenazante mientras golpeaba las puertas del ascensor— ¿Estás lleno de virus, o qué? ¡Desprograma eso y abre la jodida puerta!

—Lo siento, señor, pero me temo que usted fue muy específico al indicarme que la programación no podía anularse de ninguna manera por las personas que estuviesen dentro del ascensor.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —repitió Tony mientras se golpeaba la frente contra la fría y reluciente puerta. Parecía saber mejor que nadie que Jarvis jamás atendería sus súplicas si éstas se contradecían a órdenes dadas de antemano. Ése era el pequeño detalle de tratar con la inteligencia artificial que no distingue medias tintas.

—Vale la pena todo lo que he vivido si eso significaba ver a Tony Stark burlado por su propia computadora mayordomo —susurró Bruce cada vez más sonriente y ganándose una mirada airada de parte de Tony.

—¿Por qué no dejas tus comentarios _inteligentes_ para otra ocasión, sacas a ese monstruo que llevas dentro y nos abres la puerta? —replicó Tony de mala manera.

Bruce, sin dejar de sonreír, negó con la cabeza.

—Haré de cuenta que no acabas de pedirme estar encerrado en un ascensor con el Hulk, Tony. Ni siquiera él solo cabría aquí. ¿En serio tienes ganas de morir aplastado?

—¿Intento abrirla yo? —sugirió Steve.

—Me temo que su esfuerzo sería infructuoso, Capitán Rogers —respondió Jarvis—, las puertas de este ascensor están blindadas de tal modo que resistirán fácilmente la fuerza que usted pueda aplicar.

—¡¿Y cómo diablos pudo salir la agente Romanoff?! —bramó Tony mirando hacia el techo.

—Pudo salir empleando técnicas en las que es necesario contar con la fuerza, agilidad, flexibilidad y anatomía que sólo ella posee, señor —contestó Jarvis—. Ninguna de las tres personas que están en este momento dentro del ascensor cumple con los requerimientos. Pero si insiste en saber pese a la inutilidad de la información, puedo mostrarle un video.

Dicho eso, apareció una pantalla en una de las paredes del ascensor.

—Jarvis —dijo Tony con voz peligrosa—. No.

La pantalla volvió a desaparecer dentro de un panel oculto en la pared y Steve podía jurar que si Jarvis hubiera tenido rostro, en ese momento estaría sonriendo ampliamente.

Bruce estaba resoplando de risa pero se calló enseguida cuando Tony lo fulminó con la mirada. Durante un minuto o dos, ninguno de los cuatro (incluyendo a Jarvis) dijo nada. Bruce parecía estar librando una dura batalla para no soltarse riendo a carcajadas; Tony apretaba los labios mientras se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar una solución a aquello; y Steve no tardó en sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

—Tony… —dijo en un momento dado, cuando la tensión dentro de ese ascensor era demasiada como para soportarla— ¿Te recuerdo que mientras nosotros estamos tonteando aquí dentro, Kang el Conquistador está destrozando la Costa Oeste? ¿Podemos darnos prisa y… HACERLO DE UNA VEZ?

Tony brincó en su sitio como si lo hubiesen picado con una macana eléctrica.

—¡No! —exclamó mientras elevaba las manos en un gesto de rechazo—. Yo no. Lo harán Bruce y tú.

Bruce soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que bien pudieron haberla escuchado Natasha y Clint a bordo de su jet.

—¡No cuentes con eso, Stark! —soltó cuando dejó de reír—. Es tu culpa, así que tú serás quien lo solucione.

Steve miró hacia Bruce y luego, a Tony.

—El doctor Banner tiene razón, Tony. Después de todo, fue tu idea fabricar esta suerte de trampa—le espetó—. Si pudieras besarte a ti mismo, sería genial, pero en vista de que se necesitan dos para eso, lo haré yo contigo.

Tony abrió la boca para rebatir, pero pareció no encontrar palabras y sólo se quedó mirando a Steve sin parpadear.

—Esto sí será digno de verse —dijo Bruce con una enorme sonrisa mientras se apoyaba de espaldas contra la pared del ascensor—. ¿Puedo tomar una fotografía?

—Nada de eso, Doc —le dijo Steve—. Esto ya es de por sí vergonzoso. Deberás darnos… —Steve titubeó ante el gesto que puso Bruce que parecía gritar "¿Vergonzoso? Sí, claro. Y el Hulk es tierno y bonito", antes de continuar—: Necesitamos que nos des… er, un momento de privacidad.

—De acuerdo —accedió Bruce y se giró hasta quedar de frente a la pared—. Sólo no olviden que debe haber intercambio de fluidos y aumento en la temperatura corporal, ¿eh? —añadió entre risitas—. Pero cuiden de que no sea tanto que necesiten irse a una habitación al salir de aquí. California se los agradecerá.

—Algún día, Banner… te juro que algún día tú también… —comenzó a amenazar Tony, pero Steve ya estaba hasta el gorro de estar perdiendo el tiempo ahí mientras un demente que se creía faraón estaba afuera destruyendo ciudades en un intento nada original de conquistar al mundo.

Steve caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban de Tony, y éste se silenció y lo miró horrorizado, abriendo sus grandes ojos como platos. Steve tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sentirse ofendido por la expresión de Tony ante su inminente beso, y se dijo a él mismo que eso no tenía por qué ser personal. "Sólo es el boleto para salir de aquí. Sólo eso", se repetía mientras tomaba a un aterrorizado Tony Stark de los hombros y lo acercaba hasta él.

—Cap, no —dijo Tony con voz apenas audible y negando levemente con la cabeza—. Si sabes lo que te conviene… no lo hagas.

Steve comenzó a enfurecerse. A él, que realmente moría por obtener algo más de Tony que sólo su amistad, le costaba tener que soportar tal grado de desprecio de parte de éste. ¿Tanta era la repulsión que Tony sentía hacia él que incluso lo hacía suplicar y amenazar para no ser besado a pesar de que esa era su única manera de escapar del ascensor?

—Te jodes, Stark —masculló Steve con enojo mientras terminaba de atraer a Tony hasta él y pegaba sus cuerpos por completo. Tony había levantado sus manos en un gesto defensor y éstas quedaron atrapadas entre los pechos de los dos.

Por el rabillo del ojo Steve alcanzó a ver que Bruce estaba atisbando por encima de su hombro, pero se encontraba tan dominado por sus emociones que ya ni siquiera le importó que el Doc estuviese presenciando su primer (y seguramente único) beso con Tony Stark. Entonces, intentando vengar todas las molestias, frustraciones y deseos reprimidos que le revolvían la cabeza y le pesaban en el corazón, Steve apretó los hombros de Tony de una manera tan fuerte que tenía que doler. Y dolió, porque Tony frunció el gesto, siseó y entreabrió los labios. Esos movimientos y sonidos de Tony fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, provocando que Steve no pudiera soportarlo más. Concentró toda su atención en el hombre que tenía (prácticamente) entre sus brazos y no pudiendo decidir si ese giro en los eventos era buena o mala suerte, se dejó llevar. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, acercando su boca a la de Tony, admirando de arriba abajo su rostro, pasando de sus labios a sus ojos; de cierta manera, pidiendo permiso y saboreando el momento.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que Tony tenía las pupilas dilatadas y que estaba comenzando a jadear quedamente.

—Cap —suspiró éste—, si estás esperando que te pase una invitación formal, creo que Kang terminará con medio Estados Unidos antes de que…

—Cállate, Tony —murmuró Steve justo sobre sus labios, provocando que el otro se silenciara—. ¿Sabes lo insufrible que eres?

Tony suspiró y entonces pareció perder la paciencia porque fue él quien terminó de recorrer la milimétrica distancia que todavía separaba sus rostros, cerró los ojos y unió su boca con la de Steve en un beso que distaba mucho (muchísimo) de parecerse a uno obligado y no deseado. Tony aplastó sus labios con fuerza, tomó el inferior de Steve entre los suyos y lo succionó. Steve, con una experiencia de casi cero en el terreno de los besos, se asombró tanto con el ataque de Tony que gimió y abrió más los ojos en vez de cerrarlos. Sintió las manos de Tony estrujarle el traje. Sus propias manos cobraron vida, dejando los hombros de Tony para recorrer su espalda y abrazándolo por completo. Tony respondió a su vez dejando escapar un gemidito de complacencia y sumergiendo la lengua dentro de los confines de la boca de Steve. Éste dejó de respirar y también cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el beso fabuloso que le estaba dando Tony Stark.

Fue como echarse un clavado de cabeza en una piscina llena de agua hirviente. Sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para Steve lo dominaron, todas ellas naciendo de ese punto que era su boca unida a la de Tony, recorriendo su cuerpo a través de señales nerviosas y despertando cada una de sus células a una forma de vida que pedía a gritos _más, más_ y una culminación que, Steve dolorosamente sabía, nunca podría llegar.

Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y Steve, por pura inercia, lo siguió haciéndolo hacia el lado contrario. Esto les permitió profundizar el beso que oficialmente se había convertido ya en el más ardiente que Steve hubiese compartido con alguien alguna vez. Tony zafó sus manos del enredo que ahora eran los cuerpos de los dos y sujetó a Steve por los brazos. Giró junto con él para intercambiar lugares y lo empujó hasta azotarlo contra una de las paredes del ascensor. Steve, verdaderamente impresionado por el comportamiento de Tony, de nuevo abrió los ojos sin poder creer que las cosas estuviesen ocurriendo así.

Tony se restregó contra él y metió un muslo entre las piernas de Steve. Éste gimió y cerró los ojos otra vez. Juraba que eso que sentía justo sobre su entrepierna era una erección, y el simple pensamiento lo hizo mirar todo el firmamento a través de sus párpados apretados. Sencillamente no podía dar crédito.

En algún rincón muy escondido de su mente le parecía escuchar un sonido: algo que se oía como un carraspeo y el cual se repetía con tanta insistencia que Steve tuvo que obligarse a reconocer que no era su imaginación. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Bruce estaba detrás de ellos intentando llamar su atención.

—Ejem —decía Bruce—, niños, la puerta ya se abrió… ¡Steve, Tony! Oh, por todos los santos…

Steve se sonrojó, su mente librando una durísima batalla contra su cuerpo: razonamiento versus placer. Todo eso se sentía tan bien que deseaba que no terminara nunca, pero… tenían trabajo qué hacer.

Haciendo uso de hasta el último gramo de voluntad que poseía, Steve dejó de abrazar a Tony y lo tomó de los brazos para empujarlo y alejarlo de él. Tony se resistió durante un momento, gimiendo y negando con la cabeza como un niño pequeño que no desea levantarse de la cama muy temprano por la mañana, pero finalmente permitió que Steve lo separara de él. Abrió los ojos y miró a Steve con azoro. Parecía no poder creer (al igual que Steve) qué era lo que acababa de pasar ahí.

—Eh… —dijo Bruce a su espalda— ¿podemos irnos? La puerta ya…

Antes de que terminara la frase, Tony ya estaba pasando junto a él, empujándolo para quitarlo de en medio y saliendo del ascensor casi corriendo. Steve y Bruce lo miraron irse a toda prisa directo al salón donde guardaba sus armaduras sin que mirara hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

—¡De acuerdo, Tony, te vemos allá! —gritó Bruce sin obtener respuesta. Las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse pero Bruce metió una mano entre ellas para impedirlo. Miró hacia Steve con gesto divertido y le dijo—: Al menos de que tengas ganas de compartir otro beso, te sugiero que salgamos de aquí y mejor usemos las escaleras.

Steve miró a Bruce durante unos segundos sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Otro beso? Ah, sí, entiendo. Sí, mejor las escaleras. Por favor.

Bruce y él salieron del ascensor y tuvieron que subir varios pisos hasta alcanzar el techo donde podrían abordar un jet que los llevaría su destino; el ejercicio sirviéndole a Steve para despejar la mente y relajarle el cuerpo.

Durante todo el tiempo que demoraron en llegar a California, ni Bruce ni él dijeron palabra, pero el Doc no dejaba de darle significativas miradas a Steve que éste no quiso interpretar.

* * *

A partir de ese día, la soledad, el aburrimiento y gustar de Tony Stark sin esperanza de ser correspondido, dejaron de ser los principales problemas de Steve. Ahora lo volvían loco la duda y la incertidumbre; la inquietud de que detrás del comportamiento distante de Tony se escondiera algo más. Porque Steve podría ser un ingenuo en muchos aspectos de la vida, como la maldita tecnología moderna o el mismo acto sexual, pero no iba a dejarse engañar por un Tony que se pasaba todo el día metido en el laboratorio para no plantarle la cara.

Steve podía jurar que el nivel de pasión en aquel beso que habían compartido en pos de salir de una estúpida trampa, no había sido ni fingido ni irreal. Steve estaba seguro de que Tony se había encendido tanto o tal vez más que él mismo, y esa conclusión no hacía más que amenazar con hacerlo perder la cordura. ¿Quería decir entonces que Tony, de algún modo, también gustaba de él? ¿Que si pasaba sus días encerrado tras las paredes de su escondite que él llamaba laboratorio, era porque temía enfrentarse a Steve y a lo que sentía por éste? Pero, ¿por qué?

Y Steve podía no estar muy seguro de muchas cosas, pero había algo de que sí: jamás en la vida se había rendido sin luchar. Tenía que saber qué era lo que Tony realmente pensaba o sentía acerca de eso, y estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para conseguirlo. El pequeño detalle era que no tenía idea de cómo.

* * *

Una mañana le llegó ayuda inesperada (o tal vez no tanto, como se daría cuenta después).

—Si hay algo que Tony odia —dijo Bruce como quien no quiere la cosa y sin venir al caso, mientras él y Steve desayunaban en la solitaria cocina—, es que sus proyectos no lleguen a buen término. Que las cosas no le salgan como él las planeó.

Steve levantó la vista de su plato de huevos con tocino y lo miró interrogante. No comprendía a qué se refería porque apenas unos segundos antes habían estado hablando de que ese fin de semana sería el cumpleaños de Clint.

Bruce le dedicó una sonrisa que a Steve se le antojó bastante paternal. Eso lo hizo conmoverse a grados inimaginables; había olvidado lo que era que alguien lo mirara de aquella manera. Después de todo, él era _el_ Capitán América. ¿Quién demonios se imaginaría que la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía como un miserable huérfano perdido?

—¿Es por eso que no se aleja de su laboratorio? —preguntó Steve casi sólo por decir algo. Le dolía hablar de Tony—. ¿Algún proyecto que no termina de salirle bien?

Bruce meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¿No recuerdas cuál era el proyecto de Tony que nos estaba volviendo locos y que fue el comienzo de… _todo esto_?

Steve abrió mucho los ojos al comprender. Oh. Eso.

Bruce le dio un traguito a su taza de café.

—Veo que lo has entendido —murmuró sin perder la sonrisa—. Sí, la famosa operación cupido de Tony Stark: uno de los pocos proyectos, si no es que el único, que no le salió en absoluto como él lo había planeado. Una buena manera de picarle el orgullo, ¿no crees, Steve?

Le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse y dejarlo solo. Sin embargo, Steve no lo resintió. Al contrario: aprovechó la soledad y, mientras terminaba de desayunar, su mente fraguó un pequeño plan para sacar a Tony de su cobarde refugio y obligarlo a enfrentarse a él. Un plan que tal vez era igual de infantil e ingenuo que los de Tony, pero Steve sabía que tenía que funcionar.

Era eso o incendiar la Torre Stark.

_flecha número tres:_  
**sitios románticos e inspiradores**

Una vez frente a la puerta del laboratorio, Steve levantó la cabeza hacia el techo.

—Jarvis, ¿estás ahí?

—A sus órdenes, Capitán Rogers —dijo la siempre agradable voz robótica de Jarvis.

—Yo sé que esto se sale de todo lo convencional y que no está permitido, pero… Jarvis, por favor, necesito que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió con un suave clic.

Steve arqueó las cejas.

—Gracias, Jarvis.

—De nada, señor. Sólo no defraude las expectativas colocadas en usted.

Steve iba a detenerse a preguntarle qué significaba aquello, cuando localizó a lo lejos la mata de cabello negro de Tony Stark. Eso lo hizo entrar al laboratorio como atraído por un imán; escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de él mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el hombre que le había robado toda su tranquilidad.

—¡Tony! —le habló con voz ligera, fingiendo indiferencia con todas sus fuerzas. Tony, por su parte, brincó (literalmente) en su sitio al escucharlo y verlo llegar.

—¡Capitán! —dijo con voz aguda—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

—¿Sabes que este sábado es el cumpleaños de Clint? —lo interrumpió Steve.

Tony lo miró sin decir nada durante unos segundos. Parpadeó y le dedicó un gesto confundido.

—¿Clint? —repitió y Steve podía jurar que sonaba y se veía un tanto decepcionado. Darse cuenta de eso le quitó a Steve miles de kilos de peso que cargaba sobre el ánimo—. ¿Cumpleaños?

—Ajá. Y estaba pensando en una idea para aprovechar eso y continuar con nuestro plan para obligarlo a declarársele a Natasha. Ya ves, como tus otros ardides no funcionaron precisamente… _bien_.

Y bingo, ahí estaba. Tony enrojeció y frunció el ceño. Steve le había dado justamente en el ego.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Tony en tono sarcástico—. ¿Así que al siempre honesto Capitán América se le ha ocurrido una idea mejor que las mías para hacer de cupido? ¿Y cuál podría ser?

Steve apenas sí podía contener la sonrisa que pugnaba por mostrarse en su cara.

—Es bastante simple, Tony. El sábado tú insistirás en llevarnos a todos a cenar a un restaurante bonito con la excusa del cumpleaños de Clint. Una vez ahí, nos ingeniaremos para escapar Bruce, tú y yo, dejándolos solos a ellos dos. Natasha no tendrá el valor de abandonar a Clint, faltaba más. ¡Será su cumpleaños! Entonces, mientras nosotros desaparecemos, ellos dos se quedarán solos en un ambiente relajado y romántico que los obligará a abrirse de corazón y confesar su…

—¡Ya, ya, por favor, que escurres miel! —lo atajó Tony de mal modo—. De acuerdo, ya entendí. Aunque el plan me parece un poco idiota y bastante obvio.

—Sobre todo porque nada jamás superará a la fabulosa idea de un ascensor que obliga a la gente a darse besos, ¿eh, Tony? —se escuchó la voz de Bruce a lo lejos, haciendo enrojecer a Tony hasta la raíz del cabello.

Steve dejó el laboratorio con todas sus ilusiones puestas en ese fin de semana. Presentía que ese día estaría jugándose el todo por el todo de una vez, y eso no dejaba de ser esperanzador y aterrador a partes iguales.

* * *

_One if by land, two if by sea_. Hasta el nombre sonaba romántico. Pero Steve y todos los demás sabían que nada tenía que ver con el romanticismo barato de las películas hollywoodenses. Con el romanticismo militar y patriótico, podía ser que sí.

El nombre del restaurante que Steve había elegido para ir a celebrar a Clint, hacía honor a la clave usada por Paul Revere al inicio de la guerra de independencia, y que señalaba que si los invasores venían por tierra, él encendería una lámpara. Si venían por mar, encendería dos. Nombre aparte, el restaurante completo era una oda a esos tiempos revolucionarios: estaba ubicado en una vieja casona que bien podría datar de la época en que se gestaba una guerra a las orillas de la bahía de Boston; además era oscuro, íntimo y refinado, y sus dos plantas estaban decoradas con pinturas que representaban a los hombres y mujeres que habían vivido el nacimiento de la patria americana.

—Espero que esas cosas no vayan a caernos encima —murmuró Bruce al entrar y descubrir los gigantescos candelabros que parecían sostener miles de bombillas y que, sin embargo, brillaban tan tenues que mantenían el restaurante casi en penumbras.

—Confío en que el Hulk simplemente abrirá la mano y las atrapará al vuelo —dijo Tony—. Las ventajas de tener un monstruo gigantesco en tu interior.

Tony había estado todo ese tiempo evitando a Steve y concentrándose mucho en los demás, y Steve había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sentirse dolido por eso. La verdad era que ni siquiera podía quitarle los ojos de encima. No lo había visto desde la mañana que había irrumpido en su laboratorio, y el hecho de que esa noche Tony fuera increíblemente guapo con un impresionante traje hecho a la medida, no ayudaba en nada a evitar que Steve lo mirara más embobado que un colegial enamorado.

Pero bueno, siendo honestos, ¿cuándo Tony Stark no iba vestido de manera que cortase el aliento?

—¿Por qué no me extraña que justamente el Capitán América haya elegido semejante restaurante? —masculló Natasha mientras todos tomaban asiento alrededor de una mesa cubierta con mantel blanco y simplemente adornada con unas cuantas velas y cubiertos de plata, y cuya sencillez contrastaba con la recargada elegancia del lugar—. Aquí hasta yo me siento… americana —se burló, pero su sonrisa cálida le indicaba a Steve que no debía tomarse sus pullas muy en serio.

Clint le dedicó a Natasha una enorme sonrisa.

—No le hagas caso a la camarada —le dijo Clint a Steve—. Todavía hoy es día que no se ha dado cuenta de que ya es más nacional que los donuts que Tony se desayuna cada mañana.

—Ese asunto tendría fácil solución —le dijo de pronto Tony a Clint.

—¿Cuál asunto?

—El de Natasha siendo americana. Si se casara contigo, ¡bum! Ya está. No más problemas en ese rubro.

Natasha suspiró con resignación y Clint puso los ojos en blanco, aunque él se sonrojó un poco; tan poco que apenas se notó. Steve y Bruce, por su parte, intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Ése era Tony el Discreto y lo demás eran tonterías.

—Además —agregó Tony, dejando de moverse inquieto sobre la silla y mirando fijamente hacia Natasha y Clint—, los veo y, dios, son tan agraciados ambos (aunque no tanto como yo) que no puedo dejar de imaginar los hijos hermosos y hábiles que podrían tener. ¡Una mezcla de arquero y ninja! ¿Qué demonios resulta de eso? —preguntó girándose hacia Bruce.

—No lo sé. ¿Un jugador de fútbol que patea a los contrincantes en vez de a la pelota?

—Ese es otro tipo de arquero, Bruce. No te hagas el chistoso que no te queda.

—Oh, no, Tony, jamás intentaría quitarte tu honroso lugar como el bufón del equipo, créeme. No se podría.

Y mientras Tony y Bruce intercambiaban bromas, Steve no dejaba de mirar al primero y de pensar en las ganas que tenía de volver a besar aquella boca sarcástica y endiabladamente tentadora. Y siguió pensando en eso durante los minutos que demoraron en ordenar sus minimalistas y costosos platos, y durante el tiempo que tardaron los camareros en traerlos. Entonces, después de un par de bocados y actuando conforme al plan, Bruce, Tony y Steve se levantaron a un tiempo.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada muy, eh, muy privada —dijo Tony mirando su teléfono móvil.

—Yo tengo que ir al baño —dijo Steve cuidándose de no ver a Natasha ni a Clint a los ojos.

—Y yo voy a… eh, me pareció ver a un viejo amigo que subía al bar. Iré a ver si es él —dijo finalmente Bruce escabulléndose de inmediato.

Los tres se alejaron a toda prisa de la mesa, caminando hacia diferentes direcciones y dejando solos a Natasha y a Clint, y cuyas caras de fastidio indicaban a gritos que ya sospechaban qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí.

—Sí, claro —escucharon que murmuraba Natasha mientras le daba un traguito al champán que Tony había insistido en ordenar—. Y ésos fueron los Tres Discretos. ¿O eran los Tres, qué?

—Chiflados —respondió Clint y se rió—. ¿Ya ves que eres más americana de lo que reconoces? —preguntó él con voz divertida y eso fue lo último que oyeron de su conversación.

Steve se dirigió al baño y luego, tal como lo habían acordado, subió para encontrarse con Bruce y Tony en el bar del piso superior. Su sorpresa no fue demasiada (algo así se esperaba) cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony no estaba. Bruce estaba solo ahí. Apenas iba a abrir la boca para preguntar por Tony, cuando el Doc lo atajó a toda prisa:

—Está afuera pidiendo su auto a los aparcacoches. Creo que sospechó que esto era una trampa tanto para él como para Natasha y Clint. Si quieres alcanzarlo, tienes que…

Steve ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar el final de la frase. En menos de tres segundos ya había bajado las escaleras y corrido hacia la puerta. Ahí, de pie en la acera y luciendo terriblemente atractivo, estaba el jodido Tony Stark esperando por su auto. Steve caminó hasta él y se le paró enfrente. Tony suprimió una expresión de susto y arqueó las cejas a modo de saludo.

—¿Sabías que esta casa perteneció al vicepresidente Aaron Burr? —le preguntó Tony a Steve mientras observaba la fachada de ladrillo rojo del restaurante, hablando rápido y sin pausas de esa manera tan característica en él—. Ese pobre diablo que se hizo famoso por matar en duelo a uno de los padres fundadores de la patria. A éste, justamente —continuó diciendo Tony mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y separaba uno de diez dólares del resto. El billete tenía el benévolo rostro de Alexander Hamilton en él—. Supongo que por eso no tenemos la cara de Burr en un billete, aunque también puede ser porque él no fue Secretario del Tesoro y Hamilton sí. ¿Tú crees que algún día pongan tu cara en un billete verde? Yo digo que deberían.

—Tony…

—… ¿Por qué escogiste precisamente este restaurante? ¿Tenías ganas de experiencias paranormales? Dicen que la casa está encantada y todo eso. Que el fantasma de Burr no descansa en paz y se retuerce de la rabia que le provoca que su antigua morada no sea ahora más que un antro donde sirven platos de la llamada nueva comida americana…

—Tony, escucha…

—… iba a preguntarte si te tocó vivir semejante situación vergonzosa entre Burr y Hamilton durante la guerra de independencia, pero ya recordé que no eres tan viejo. Porque no lo eres, ¿verdad?

Steve se debatía entre la diversión y la molestia. Ganó la primera y tuvo que sonreír. Por alguna razón le causaba mucha ternura que Tony hablara de tonterías a mil kilómetros por hora con tal de evitar sostener una charla en serio con él. Era una señal de lo nervioso que Steve lo ponía.

—Tony —insistió al mismo tiempo que el auto último modelo de Tony se estacionaba delante de ellos—, tenemos que hablar.

Tony lo miró con verdadero pánico en sus ojos cafés.

—No. No tenemos.

Fue todo lo que dijo. Hizo el ademán de dirigirse a su auto, pero Steve lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo bruscamente. El aparcacoches, que esperaba sosteniendo la puerta del lado del piloto, los miró sorprendido.

—Acompáñame —masculló Steve comenzando a enojarse—, vamos a caminar un poco.

—No, yo no… yo no camino.

—Caminarás conmigo.

Dejaron plantado al aparcacoches junto al auto mientras Steve, abusando descaradamente de su fuerza, tiraba de Tony para alejarlo de ahí y llevárselo por la acera a donde fuera. No le importaba el sitio; lo único que quería era privacidad para aclarar las cosas con él. Tony se quejó mucho pero Steve lo ignoró prestamente mientras caminaban un par de manzanas a través del bonito y bohemio barrio del West Village hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín público, cuya verja alta de hierro permanecía abierta como invitándolos a entrar. Steve no lo pensó dos veces. Dirigió a Tony ahí dentro junto con él.

El jardín era largo pero angosto. Tenía un camino central de ladrillo rojo que lo recorría de extremo a extremo; y árboles, plantas y bancos a los dos costados. Steve llevó a Tony hasta el centro mismo del jardín, el cual, en ese momento, estaba completamente vacío de gente.

—Oh, por dios, Cap, ¿en serio? ¿No podrías ser más directo con tu indirecta? —protestó Tony con gesto de desesperación.

—¿De qué estás hablan…? —Steve se interrumpió cuando se percató de la presencia de cuatro figuras humanas de color blanco en medio del jardín.

Eran estatuas de tamaño natural. Un par de ellas, representando a dos mujeres, estaban tomadas de la mano y sentadas muy juntas en un banco. Las otras dos, masculinas ambas, estaban de pie, una frente a la otra como entablando alguna interesante conversación. Uno de los varones tenía una mano sobre el hombro del otro, de manera similar a aquella vez que Tony hizo lo mismo con Steve en la cocina de su hogar en la Torre Stark.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó Steve mientras observaba las estatuas con detenimiento. Parecían ser hechas en yeso, pero ya de cerca descubrió que eran de metal pintado de blanco.

—Como si no supieras —gruñó Tony y sacudió el brazo para librarse del agarre de Steve.

Steve se giró hacia él.

—Tony, realmente no lo sé. ¿Por qué te pone de tan mal humor?

Tony le dedicó una larga mirada con el ceño fruncido, como si intentara deducir si Steve le hablaba con la verdad o no. Finalmente pareció rendirse y suspiró antes de hablar.

—Esto, amigo mío, es un monumento a la liberación gay.

—¿Qué?

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿De veras no sabes nada de nada, eh, Cap? A unas cuantas manzanas de aquí está el Stonewall Inn, el bar donde se gestó la primera manifestación de homosexuales en pro de sus derechos y todas esas cosas. En honor a ello, pusieron este monumento aquí en el Christopher Park, blablá, fin de la historia.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —preguntó Steve realmente interesado y pensando en investigar un poco acerca de ello en cuanto regresaran a casa y pudiera acceder a su portátil.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Principios de los setenta? Algo así.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo querías que me enterara? —le preguntó Steve en tono divertido—. Yo viví aquí muchos años antes, en una época en la que ni siquiera soñábamos con que algo tan extraordinario como un desfile de orgullo gay pudiera pasar. Y luego, durante los setentas, yo estaba en el hielo, más profundamente dormido que tú después de irte de fiesta. Parece que me perdí de unos buenos tiempos, ¿eh?

Tony se quedó muy serio ante eso y miró a Steve con intensidad.

—¿Estás insinuando que tú…? —Tony se interrumpió, titubeó, se pasó una mano por el cabello y finalmente, dio varios pasos hacia atrás—. Olvídalo. Me voy de aquí.

—¡No, Tony, espera! —Steve se movió para ponérsele enfrente y obstruirle el paso—. ¿Qué demonios ibas a preguntar?

—Ese lenguaje, Cap. Insisto en que lo cuides porque estropea toda tu imagen —dijo Tony con una sonrisa torcida y falsa—. Y por supuesto que tu imagen de súper héroe americano es lo último que todos queremos arruinar, ¿cierto? Ahora, quítate de en medio y déjame pasar.

—No —dijo Steve, preguntándose a qué se debía todo ese veneno en las palabras de Tony—. Hablemos, por favor.

—No quiero —replicó Tony, esquivando a Steve y comenzando a caminar.

—¡Entonces, te obligaré a escucharme! —exclamó Steve cada vez más desesperado, poniéndose de nuevo enfrente de Tony, tomándolo de ambos brazos y apretándolo fuerte. Lo sostuvo ante él de la misma precisa manera en que lo había hecho hacía un par de días en el ascensor.

Pero en esta ocasión, Tony no estaba ni asustado ni expectante. Sólo se veía enojado. Más que enojado, parecía verdaderamente furioso.

—Si vas a hacer uso de tu fuerza sobrehumana cada vez que quieras besuquearme —soltó Tony con la voz más dura que Steve le había escuchado usar—, entonces me temo que tendré que traer puesta mi armadura todo el maldito día para estar en igualdad de condiciones y poder defenderme. ¿O tú qué dices, Rogers?

Avergonzado y aturdido, Steve soltó a Tony y dio un paso atrás. Tragó saliva y observó con detenimiento el rostro de su amigo, encontrando sólo una máscara de hielo que no podía traspasar. Las ácidas palabras de Tony lo habían golpeado de lleno, muchísimo más doloroso y directo que cualquiera de las trompadas que le habían dado cuando era un debilucho. Especialmente porque, ahora que Tony lo mencionaba, Steve se percataba de que tenía toda la razón.

—Lo siento, Tony —masculló Steve casi sin voz—. No era mi intención…

Se interrumpió porque para ese momento Tony ya había salido del parque, alejándose de él a grandes zancadas y dejándolo con un palmo de narices. Lo peor era que Steve estaba consciente de que cualquier desplante que Tony le hiciese, era porque se lo había ganado con creces.

* * *

Steve regresó al restaurante a acompañar a Bruce. Volvieron a la mesa a departir con Natasha y Clint, y entonces todos ordenaron bebidas alcohólicas con sumo agrado (especialmente porque lo consumido se anotaría a la cuenta de Tony Stark), pero Steve fue el único de los cuatro que ni siquiera sintió un cosquilleo por culpa del alcohol.

Jamás le pesó tanto no poder embriagarse: hubiera sido ideal tener una manera de olvidarse un rato de lo que acababa de pasar.

Steve sospechaba que antes, aun con todo lo malo, había estado mucho mejor que en ese momento. No había cosa peor que el sentimiento de culpa que ahora lo abrumaba hasta casi asfixiarlo; la soledad y el aburrimiento no eran nada en comparación. Por supuesto, no era como si hubiese violado a Tony o algo así de horrible e imperdonable, pero lo había obligado a acompañarlo al parque y no le había permitido irse cuando Tony había querido hacerlo, y eso sólo podía describirse como abuso. Steve se había aprovechado de su fuerza superior, cualquier ciego podía verlo.

En aquellos momentos, Steve había creído firmemente que en la guerra y en el amor cualquier táctica se valía, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada. No sabía qué haría a continuación. Sabía que su amistad con Tony jamás sería igual y eso lo torturaba. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para recuperar la tranquilidad, para conseguir que Tony le perdonase y, tal vez lo más importante, para poder perdonarse a él mismo?

No tenía idea.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días. Largos, tediosos y terribles días.

Steve dejó de buscar a Tony hasta con la mirada. Dejó de ir a la cocina por las mañanas con la esperanza de cruzarse con él aunque fuera durante un breve momento cuando el otro iba por su café. Dejó de charlar con Jarvis porque el mayordomo computarizado era casi como una extensión de Tony Stark y eso dolía demasiado. Dejó de usar el gimnasio de la Torre y, en vez de eso, se anotó en uno público que estaba en Brooklyn.

Lo que no dejó de hacer, fue hablar con Bruce. Ambos se encontraban de vez en cuando y charlaban como siempre, pero en cuanto el Doc mencionaba a Tony, Steve lo interrumpía o daba la conversación por finalizada. Bruce pronto comprendió y dejó el tema por la paz.

Tony, por su parte, continuó con su rutina de no salir de su laboratorio casi nunca. Continuó evitando a Steve con gran éxito y sólo se encontraba con él cuando trabajaban en alguna misión. Continuó con su arraigada costumbre de salir de fiesta cada fin de semana y regresar a casa con una de las modelos del calendario de Playboy. Y otra cosa que continuó haciendo, como Steve se daría cuenta después, fue urdir tácticas de cupido para unir a Natasha y a Clint.

Era absurdo, pero Tony de verdad parecía considerar semejante tarea como algo de importancia vital. Tal vez, como concluiría tristemente Steve, Bruce tenía razón y Tony creía erróneamente que la magia del romance era sólo para los demás y nunca para él.

_flecha número cuatro:_  
**rumores**

El memorándum llegó muy temprano por la mañana. Habían transcurrido varias semanas del cumpleaños de Clint, y las cosas no habían cambiado en nada. Él y Natasha seguían siendo sólo amigos, y Tony y Steve, por su parte, seguían sin dirigirse la palabra más que para asuntos de trabajo.

Como el que se suscitó aquel día por culpa del memorándum, por ejemplo. Apenas llegó a sus manos, todos los miembros del equipo se encaminaron a la sala de juntas para descubrir si acaso se trataba tan sólo de una broma estúpida de Fury. Porque hasta Steve opinaba, con toda y su legendaria ignorancia acerca de asuntos cibernéticos, que aquella era la orden más extravagante que SHIELD les había mandado a hacer en toda su historia de trabajo conjunto.

—¿De verdad el tirano de Fury tiene el poder para obligarnos a… _esto_? —preguntó Clint con gesto de repugnancia—. Es francamente ridículo.

—Completamente de acuerdo —acotó Natasha arrojando el papel del memorándum por encima de la mesa—. Me niego.

—A mí me parece divertido —dijo Bruce encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca pensé en hacerme una cuenta ahí, pero si Fury cree que es bueno para la gente, opino que debemos darle una oportunidad.

—Yo ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo hacerlo —masculló Steve en tono derrotado.

Porque, ¿Facebook? ¿En serio? Lo único que Steve sabía al respecto era que se trataba de una web con mala fama porque era algo así con un lugar donde se propagaban chismes y fotos que nadie debería ver o conocer. Como un periódico amarillista a nivel personal.

—Estoy seguro de que Tony podría enseñarte a usarlo —le dijo Bruce con esa sonrisa pícara que Steve ya había aprendido a asociar con eventos catastróficos llamados "Bruce sabe que me gusta Tony", apellidados "Está intentando hacer de cupido" y apodados "Empeorando todo lo que de por sí ya está mal".

Steve fulminó con la mirada al Doc, intentando hacerle ver que aquel había sido un comentario muy, muy desafortunado. Bruce, en cambio, lo miró muy ufano. Tony ni levantó los ojos de una de sus pantallas ultramodernas cuyos contenidos Steve no podía ni descifrar.

—Jarvis —dijo—, encárgate de darle a nuestro Capitán clases intensivas en redes sociales y derivados. Por otra parte —agregó con rapidez y mirando al resto de los Vengadores que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de juntas—, estoy de acuerdo con el doctor Banner. Si esto es bueno para la gente que con tanto ahínco nos empeñamos en proteger, tenemos la obligación moral de hacerlo. Así que menos quejas y más acción. Cuentas de Facebook para interactuar con los fans, mañana a primera hora.

Y así fue como aquel pequeño caos de dimes y diretes inició.

* * *

Steve comenzó a sospechar que Tony tenía mucho que ver con la orden supuestamente dada por Fury cuando, apenas unos pocos días después de que todos los Vengadores dieran de alta sus cuentas en Facebook y miles de usuarios los agregaran como "amigos", alguien _hackeó_ las de Natasha y Clint para meterse con sus datos de "situación sentimental", cambiando "soltero" por sendos "tiene una relación" entre ellos.

Los fans, apenas lo descubrieron, se volvieron completamente locos (la mayoría, de contentos). Miles de comentarios y millones de "me gusta" al respecto; tantos que, cuando Natasha y Clint se dieron cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando, la noticia ya había sido publicada en varios periódicos, tanto de ediciones impresas en papel como electrónicos. El mundo entero estaba encantado con la nueva, hermosa y perfecta pareja de superhéroes.

Clint realmente se lo pensó mucho para corregir eso y volver a ser "soltero" en el Facebook: le apenaba entristecer a todas esas adolescentes que parecían encontrar adorable su "relación" con Natasha y quienes incluso ya hacían apuestas para adivinar la fecha de la boda. Natasha, en cambio, no se tentó tanto el corazón. En vez de simplemente corregir, borró su cuenta e invitó, nada afectuosamente, a Tony y a Fury a que se atrevieran a llamarle la atención y a obligarla a continuar con aquella bufonada.

Por supuesto, nadie se atrevió.

Steve observó todo esto desde la distancia segura que le brindaba usar su computadora portátil en la cocina y sonrió. No le cabía duda de que todo eso había sido otro de los planes infantiles de Tony, lo cual le hacía mucha gracia. Y aunque no había evidencia de que hubiese resultado, ahora el mundo entero sospechaba y rumoreaba que Clint y Natasha eran, podían o debían ser pareja y eso, Steve intuía, era una presión nada sencilla de ignorar.

* * *

Los fans no demoraron nada en descubrir que la cuenta de Natasha se había esfumado, y manifestaron su desacuerdo bombardeando la de Clint con comentarios en su muro que iban desde simples preguntas de qué había pasado, hasta insultos y amenazas de muerte (como si realmente pudieran meterse con Hawkeye, claro). Clint, desconcertado y un poco asustado por semejantes reacciones, también emprendió graciosa huida del incomprensible mundo de las redes sociales.

Pero la gente no olvidó. Pese a que ni Natasha ni Clint frecuentaban ya ninguna web del internet, parecía que toda la atención de América (y de una gran parte del mundo) estaba volcada en ellos y su supuesta relación. Pronto la prensa comenzó a buscarlos. La revista Vanity Fair les pidió (juntos y por separado) le concedieran una entrevista, y esa fue sólo la primera de muchas. Ambos, Clint y Natasha, se negaron a todas con diferentes grados de amabilidad. Llegó un momento en que todo se volvió tan confuso y tan agobiante que Steve no estuvo seguro ya de que aquello fuera bueno para fomentar una verdadera relación amorosa entre los dos.

Pero entonces, llegó _él_.

El video.

Y cambió absolutamente todo. Especialmente el sitio (o mejor dicho, la pareja) en donde se enfocaba la atención de la prensa y los fans.

* * *

Sucedió un mediodía en el que Steve estaba en la cocina tomándose un abundante almuerzo después de la intensa sesión matutina en el gimnasio de Brooklyn. Ya estaba por terminar cuando llegó Bruce y se sentó frente a él. Steve levantó la mirada del plato y la expresión en la cara de Bruce (enorme sonrisa sabihonda y ojos muy abiertos y divertidos) hizo que el alma se le cayera hasta los pies.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste, Doc? —le preguntó antes de poder evitarlo, dejando caer su tenedor en el plato y perdiendo el apetito por completo.

Bruce sonrió más y, por Dios bendito, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Hoy no has revisado Facebook, cierto?

Steve, ya incapaz de hablar, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Antes de que pienses que también a ti te _hackearon_ tu cuenta, permíteme aclarar que no fue eso. Despreocúpate —afirmó Bruce, moviéndose hacia delante y robándole a Steve su taza de café. Le dio un traguito y arrugó el gesto—. Dios, Steve, ¿cuánto azúcar le pones?

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Steve con un hilo de voz.

Bruce, por toda respuesta, arqueó las cejas hacia la portátil de Steve que éste solía dejar sobre una de las encimeras de la cocina. Steve, comenzando a hiperventilar por culpa del pánico, se levantó tan bruscamente de su silla que ésta se cayó hacia atrás. Sin preocuparse por levantarla, Steve caminó a la encimera, cogió su portátil y la encendió a toda prisa. Casi muere de la impresión cuando descubrió que tenía _decenas de miles_ de comentarios en su muro y en un video que Bruce, justamente, acababa de colocar y en donde lo había etiquetado. Pero, ¿un video? ¿De qué?

—Bruce, ¿qué hiciste? —masculló sin atreverse a mirar de qué iba el asunto—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Se trata de una pequeña grabación cortesía de Jarvis. Él y yo creemos que servirá para avivar la llama del amor.

—¿La llama del…? —escupió Steve sin atreverse a repetir esa palabra—. ¡Bruce, por todos los santos, lo que hay entre Tony y yo, no…!

—¡Ajajá! —gritó Bruce con voz triunfante—. ¡Yo ni siquiera he mencionado a Tony y tú ya estás asumiendo que hablamos de ti y de él! Oh, Steve, estás tan loco perdido por nuestro viejo Stark, que no te diste cuenta de que acabas de confesármelo totalmente —murmuró Bruce, y Steve sintió que ardía en medio de un sonrojo espectacular.

Bruce le sonrió de un modo que Steve no pudo definir si era burla o comprensión, y éste no pudo soportarlo más. Con su portátil en las manos, salió huyendo de la cocina, la risita de Bruce todavía resonando a su espalda. Se escabulló hasta una de las salitas de estar y ahí, poniendo la portátil sobre una mesita y después de armarse de valor, reprodujo el video.

—Jesucristo bendito —susurró con horror cuando descubrió que era una toma del ascensor de la Torre Stark realizada por la cámara de seguridad. Era, ni más ni menos, la ocasión en la que se habían quedado atorados ahí Tony, Bruce y él. La ocasión en la que Tony y Steve habían tenido que besarse para salir.

Steve se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar los gemidos de impotencia, vergüenza y, cómo no, frustración sexual que pugnaban por salir mientras observaba embelesado la reproducción del video, el cual, al menos, no tenía sonido alguno. Con los ojos muy abiertos y cada vez más acalorado, se vio a él mismo aproximándose a Tony (prácticamente acorralándolo contra una pared), tomándolo de los brazos (con aquel agarre tan duro que sabía había lastimado a Tony y que ahora le pesaba tanto), acercando sus cuerpos (hasta pegarlos el uno con el otro) y, finalmente, bajando su rostro lentamente hasta el de Tony.

Mordiéndose los dedos, Steve presenció aquella larga pausa que ambos habían hecho mientras se decidían a besarse, mientras susurraban tonterías uno sobre la boca del otro. Entonces y para terminar, Steve vio a Tony eliminar la distancia total y comenzar a besarlo.

Una cosa era haber vivido _ese_ beso y otra muy diferente era estar contemplándolo desde fuera. Era… Dios, sólo había una manera de describirlo y la palabra exacta era _ardiente_. Fue entonces cuando a Steve no le extrañó que miles de personas estuviesen dejando comentarios en su cuenta de Facebook. ¡Seguramente todos estarían tremendamente escandalizados!

—Oh, dios, oh, dios, la gente debe de odiarnos. ¿Qué va a decir Fury de esto? ¡¿Y el Consejo Mundial de Seguridad?! ¡Van a despedirnos de los Vengadores! —Steve levantó la mirada hacia el techo, sintiéndose cada vez más histérico—. ¡Jarvis, ¿cómo has podido darle esto a Bruce?! ¡¿No ves que ese hombre está loco de remate?! —gritaba sin poder controlarse—. ¡La población entera de América ahora va a despreciarnos!

—En absoluto, Capitán Rogers —respondió Jarvis tranquilamente, como siempre—. Le sugiero que revise algunos de los comentarios que le han dejado. Podrá observar que al menos el ochenta por ciento de los usuarios de la red social apoyan su relación con el señor Stark.

—¿Relación? ¡Pero, ¿cuál relación?! ¡Tony y yo no tenemos ninguna relación! Ese beso fue… fue… ¡Jarvis, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que fue!

—Así es, Capitán, lo sé. Fue una muestra física de deseo sexual de las partes involucradas, la cual se manifestó por medio de un intercambio de caricias bucales y linguales que consiguió incrementar con gran éxito la frecuencia cardiaca y la temperatura corporal en sus dos participantes, así como un aumento significativo en la presión vascular en ciertas partes anatómicas que…

—Oh, Dios. Jarvis, por favor, basta… —lo interrumpió Steve, incapaz de dejarlo completar la frase porque sabía que el mayordomo tenía razón. Miró de nuevo hacia el video y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba finalizando, justo en el momento en el que Tony y ellos dejaban el ascensor. Steve tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra la tentación de reproducirlo otra vez. Por un escandaloso momento incluso se le ocurrió que, si estuviera en la seguridad y soledad de su dormitorio, aquel video de un simple beso podría haberle servido mejor que cualquier material pornográfico que hubiese presenciado alguna vez—. Estoy tan, pero tan jodido —murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y se cubría la cara con las manos, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse y poder eliminar aquella inoportuna erección que dolorosamente se había hecho presente bajo sus pantalones.

—Tonterías, Steve —dijo la voz de Bruce detrás de él—. Jodido está Tony que no ha salido de su laboratorio en toda la mañana y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no ha dejado de mirar el video en bucle desde que vimos que estaba subido en la red. De hecho, la situación en el laboratorio se puso tan incómoda que tuvimos que salirnos de ahí, ¿verdad, Jarvis?

—Así es, doctor Banner.

Steve enrojeció y se giró hacia Bruce.

—¿Y qué espera Tony que no te obliga a quitar esto del internet? —preguntó todavía sonando como un histérico—. O mejor aún, ¿por qué no lo hace él mismo?

Bruce soltó una risita.

—¿No te digo que está encantado mirándolo? Y me parece, si acaso puedo presumir que conozco al menos un poco a nuestro querido Stark, que también está un tanto fascinado con la reacción positiva de la gente. Creo que lo está tomando como un pequeño experimento social.

—Pues sólo que sea por eso —murmuró Steve, negándose a tener esperanzas—. Por otra parte, seguramente me odia más que nunca antes porque ahora está metido en un escándalo gay y todo porque yo lo besé así.

Bruce apretó los labios, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero qué terrible par de necios son ustedes dos. Nunca conocí a nadie igual. He intentado lo que he podido para darles un empujón, pero no hay caso. —Bruce titubeó durante un momento como si no supiera qué más decir. Dio un par de pasos hacia Steve—. Steve, escucha: al menos date la oportunidad de descubrir que este siglo es un mundo totalmente nuevo, diferente al que te tocó vivir antes. Lee los comentarios de apoyo que les ha dejado. Cerciórate por ti mismo de que muy pocas personas (sólo los imbéciles de mente cerrada) encontrarán repugnante que tú y Tony estén enamorados. —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras observaba a Steve con intensidad—. ¿Lo harás? —Steve asintió lentamente. Bruce sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Ese es mi chico.

Bruce se dio la media vuelta para salir de la salita, pero se detuvo a medio camino y agregó:

—Por cierto, no odies a Jarvis, él no ha tenido la culpa. He sido sólo yo el que ha violado los códigos de seguridad de la Torre. El pobre ya tuvo bastante con el sermón que nuestro Tony le ha regalado la mañana entera, ¿no, Jarvis?

—En realidad, un par de horas nada más —respondió Jarvis—. Nada que mi programación de tolerancia extrema al señor Stark no pueda soportar.

Steve sonrió mientras Bruce terminaba de irse. Se volvió hacia su portátil y decidió, tal como se lo había prometido a Bruce, dar una ojeada a los comentarios que los fans de la red les habían dejado a Tony y a él. Así lo hizo y después de un rato, sencillamente no podía dar crédito a lo que leía; mucho menos cuando se percató de que Tony y él ya tenían un enorme club de fans (mujeres en su mayoría) que apoyaban su supuesta relación casi como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Eso era… bastante peculiar, pensaba Steve mientras optaba por mejor no leer lo que esas chicas decían de ellos.

Apagó su portátil y salió a dar una vuelta en su motocicleta.

Regresó a la media hora horrorizado porque casi había atropellado por accidente a un paparazzi que intentaba hacerle fotografías, y no sólo eso: los alrededores de la Torre estaban invadidos por gente con cámaras que no habían estado ahí horas antes. Cuando se lo informó a Jarvis, éste le contó que durante todo el día había sufrido varios e infructuosos ataques cibernéticos de hackers que habían intentado violar sus códigos de seguridad seguramente con la esperanza de robar datos, fotos o videos personales del señor Stark. Steve se preguntó cuánto faltaría para que Tony comenzara a odiar todo eso y, de paso, odiarlo a él también por ser el causante indirecto.

Si es que no lo odiaba ya.

* * *

Así, resultó que de pronto todo el mundo, la prensa incluida, se olvidó de la misteriosa relación entre Natasha y Clint para volcarse completamente en la de Tony y Steve. A éste le costaba creerlo, pero la realidad era que los chismes de su supuesta relación parecían interesar mucho, muchísimo más que la de los otros dos. Steve no estaba seguro si era por el factor gay o porque existía aquel infame video que, al fin y al cabo, era una prueba tangible (y demasiado apasionada) de que ahí, entre ellos, sí se cocía algo real.

Apoyando al escándalo, surgieron de todos lados personas que decían haber visto alguna vez a Tony y a Steve en actitud sospechosa, como el aparcacoches del restaurante que había acercado el auto de Tony y luego los había visto largarse hacia el parque tomados del brazo. El muy desvergonzado incluso les había tomado una foto (donde sólo se veían las espaldas de Tony y Steve y que salía medio borrosa), que el descarado consiguió vender por una suma muy jugosa a la revista Vanity Fair.

Con el paso de los días, Steve aprendió a ignorar prestamente el correo de odio que le llegaba a su cuenta y, en cambio, comenzó a cogerle intenso cariño a los pequeños mensajes de jovencitos y jovencitas de todo el orbe que se decían homosexuales y lesbianas y que le agradecían haber salido así del armario, dándoles a ellos cierta libertad y comodidad para hacerlo también. Porque, después de todo, ¿cómo despreciar a un chico gay si los mismísimos Capitán América e Iron Man, tan rudos, machos y fortachones, también jugaban para ese equipo?

Secretamente Steve sonreía ante eso y se congratulaba de que al menos algo bueno estuviese saliendo de aquel exagerado escandalo provocado por el video. Eso y el propio video, por supuesto. Porque Steve jamás le confesaría a nadie que él mismo, aun con sus limitados conocimientos tecnológicos, había conseguido descargarlo para tener una copia en la seguridad de su disco duro (en caso de que de pronto Tony se cansara del asunto y, echando mano de sus trucos, lo borrara de la faz del internet). El número de veces que Steve miraba ese video al día ya rayaba en la obsesión, y el anhelo que le dejaba en el cuerpo y en el alma era tan difícil de soportar que no podía evitar preguntarse por qué se torturaba haciéndose eso.

Finalmente y después de varios días, Steve llegó a una conclusión: quería a Tony y quería volver a besarlo así. Tomó la determinación de no descansar hasta conseguirlo o, al menos, hacérselo saber al señor Stark.

* * *

No estaba siendo fácil. Si Tony ya había sido antes un experto en ignorar y evitar a Steve, ahora parecía haber adquirido un máster. Steve simplemente no le había visto ni el polvo desde la publicación del video. No tenía idea de qué era lo que pensaba Tony al respecto, pero seguramente no sería nada bueno si se dejaba guiar por su ausencia y su silencio. Sin embargo, el video continuaba ahí… ¿eso significaba que no le molestaba tanto?

Steve intentó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para poder ver o hablar con Tony. Le mandó mensajes, le habló por teléfono, le dejó comentarios en su muro del Facebook (que por cierto, volvieron locas a las fans, así que Steve desistió de seguir usando ese medio). Habló con Jarvis solicitándole ayuda, pero el mayordomo le dijo que Tony había incrementado los códigos de seguridad para impedirle la entrada al laboratorio y que le había ordenado a él ni siquiera mencionar el nombre del Capitán Rogers.

Steve, descorazonado y desesperado, llegó a pensar en largarse de ahí y recorrer América en motocicleta hasta que Tony se decidiese a darle una oportunidad, cuando de pronto una tal Christine Everhart, periodista y corresponsal de Vanity Fair, lo contactó por correo electrónico para pedirle una entrevista. La mujer le prometía absoluta seriedad y manejo profesional del tema, así que Steve, aburrido como ostra y frustrado porque no podía hablar con Tony, aceptó.

Eso, él todavía no lo sabía, pero sería la gota que derramaría el vaso para Tony Stark.

_flecha número cinco_  
(el tiro de gracia súper efectivo):  
**celos**

La periodista lo invitó a las oficinas de Vanity Fair para realizar la entrevista, pero Steve pensó que tal vez eso no era muy buena idea por aquello de que parecía ocasionar caos apenas asomaba la nariz a la calle. Para evitarse problemas, mejor la citó en la Torre Stark.

Se encontró con ella en el vestíbulo del edificio.

—Dios mío —dijo Everhart cuando vio a Steve caminar hacia ella—. Eres mucho más guapo en persona, Capitán.

—Gracias… supongo —dijo Steve, preguntándose si ese sería el modo moderno de saludar a una persona que recién conoces en medio de un asunto profesional—. Usted es muy guapa también.

—Por favor, llámame Christine —dijo ella y sonrió.

Christine realmente era muy atractiva, aunque, para gusto de Steve, la mujer poseía una sonrisa fría que parecía no alcanzar al resto de su cara. Muy alta, de figura estilizada, rubia y con bonitos ojos verdes, Christine lucía más como una modelo que como una periodista de la revista en la que trabajaba.

Steve la condujo hasta una oficina muy amplia, agradable y bellamente decorada que Tony le había dicho, hacía mucho, que podía usar cuando necesitara de un sitio serio y profesional. Una vez cómodamente instalados ahí, Steve le ofreció algo de tomar y ella le aceptó una copa de vino. Apenas se lo había servido, cuando Christine procedió a disparar preguntas a diestra y siniestra (la mayoría de corte muy personal), todo mientras cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas, sonreía en exceso y se pasaba los dedos por el cabello.

Y Steve podía ser todo lo virgen que la gente quisiera, pero no tenía un pelo de ingenuo. Sabía que la mujer estaba coqueteando con él y eso sólo le dio una impresión desfavorable de una periodista de la que, de otro modo, se habría forjado una muy alta opinión. Pensó que probablemente cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de ser el objeto de flirteo de una mujer así, pero Steve se preguntaba seriamente si tal vez sucedía que ella hacía eso con todo el mundo; que tal vez estuviera demasiado acostumbrada a obtener información y favores a cambio de un inofensivo coqueteo.

En un momento dado, él le reveló que en realidad era bisexual y Christine se mostró tan escandalosamente encantada que Steve se asustó un poco. Ella quiso saber más acerca del tema y Steve, un poco a regañadientes pero pensando que posiblemente su historia les sirviese a los chicos que enfrentaban dudas por culpa de su sexualidad, habló largo y tendido de cuando él, un jovencito de clase baja viviendo en la América de la post-depresión, había tenido que lidiar con el terrible descubrimiento de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

—¿Del sargento James "Bucky" Barnes? —preguntó ella, sorprendida y sorprendiendo también a Steve—. ¡No me digas!

—Veo que estás bien informada, Christine —le dijo Steve, sonrojándose un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que esa era la primera vez en toda su vida que decía en voz alta que su primer amor había sido un chico que jamás lo había visto como algo más que un amigo.

—Para eso me pagan, Capitán —dijo Christine con una enorme sonrisa—. Tu vida es apasionante. Leí _todo_ lo que se ha escrito de ti durante estos años. Pero, ¿algo como esto? ¿Que fueras bisexual y que estuvieras enamorado del también legendario Bucky Barnes? Oh, no, nadie sabía esto en absoluto. ¡Dios mío, qué primicia me estás dando! Tendré que pagarte de alguna forma… después —dijo, cerrándole un ojo en lo que ya era una insinuación declarada—. Y dime Capitán, ¿Bucky correspondía a tu amor?

Steve pasó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—No creo. Bucky era… bueno, no era lo mismo que yo. Sólo fuimos buenos amigos. Los mejores. Además, en aquellos años… no era fácil salir del armario. Creo que muchos de nosotros nos tragábamos lo que sentíamos y continuábamos por la vida con la esperanza de que al final encontraríamos una chica que nos hiciera olvidar.

—Y ese fue tu caso, ¿no?

—Sí. Poco después, justo antes del suero, conocí a una mujer que… bueno, era una mujer muy especial con la que sentí muy compenetrado. Especialmente porque ella quería a Steve Rogers, no al Capitán América. Eso siempre fue lo que más me gustó de ella.

—Claro, claro, la famosa agente Peggy Carter, ahora retirada y viviendo los últimos días de su existencia en Inglaterra, ¿cierto? —dijo con deliberada crueldad, ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte de Steve que fingió no notar. Continuó hablando como si nada—: Entonces, recapitulemos, querido: los tres amores de tu vida han sido, ¿tu mejor amigo de la infancia que se convirtió en sargento, una agente de la Segunda Guerra, y Tony Stark, famoso fabricante de armas? Mucha fijación con los asuntos bélicos, ¿no crees? Oh, pillín, debes de tener un fetiche, ¿mmm? —Steve abrió la boca para negar lo de Tony, o lo del fetiche, o lo que fuera, pero ella lo atajó—: Ahora, hablemos del último de ellos, ¿quieres? El hombre sin corazón que se ha robado el tuyo. Pero, ¡qué romántico se escucha eso! —finalizó con sarcasmo.

Steve no se sorprendió por la pregunta; sabía bien que Christine no se quedaría con las ganas de hablar de Tony. Después de todo, era por eso que estaba ahí en primer lugar, ¿no? Lo que lo descolocó fue el increíble descaro y la insensibilidad con que abordaba cada tema. Jamás había conocido una periodista igual.

—Tony y yo no tenemos… nada —dijo con la menor amargura que le fue posible—. Sólo somos compañeros de equipo.

Christine se rió mostrándole todos los dientes y echando la cabeza hacia atrás; luego, dejó de reír y se movió hacia delante, posando una mano sobre la rodilla de Steve y dejándola ahí. Steve arqueó una ceja, sintiéndose totalmente desconcertado. Los coqueteos de Christine lo confundían porque sentía que la mujer no era del todo sincera, como si en el fondo, lo despreciara de algún modo.

—Capitán, no puedes negarme la autenticidad del video. Que haya sido el mismo doctor Banner quien lo colocó en la red, lo dice todo. Mira, cariño… si no tuviéramos esa evidencia real de que entre Tony Stark y tú _hubo_ algo, créeme, yo ni siquiera estaría aquí hablando contigo.

Fue el uso del pretérito en "hubo" y la burla implícita en el tono de Christine, lo que le dio el golpe de gracia a Steve. Tuvo que pelear con garras y dientes para no demostrar la desolación que sentía.

—Ni hay, ni hubo nada entre él y yo —dijo finalmente—. La historia detrás del video es bastante simple. Una idiotez, en realidad. Lo que pasó fue que… —Steve se interrumpió y meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Christine lo estaba mirando con las cejas arqueadas y una gran sonrisa falsa, el escepticismo pintado en toda su cara. Steve sabía que ni ella ni nadie le creerían, ¿qué caso tenía intentar explicar?— Dios, Christine —le dijo, soltando una risa agria y derrotada—, es cierto que nos besamos, pero la verdad es que no hay nada entre nosotros. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

A Christine Everhart le brillaron los ojos. Se inclinó hacia Steve y le dijo en voz baja y susurrante:

—Quiero que me digas que un hombre tan delicioso como tú continúa siendo soltero: no te imaginas lo felices que harás a todas las mujeres del mundo… incluyéndome a mí. Quiero que me digas que no estás enamorado de Tony Stark, ni que mantienes la esperanza de sostener un noviazgo con él. ¿No lo conoces, Capitán? Tony Stark le tiene pánico al compromiso. Vive sólo para él, para su empresa y su Iron Man. Jamás se ha enamorado y jamás lo hará.

Steve se quedó de una pieza. Quería defender a Tony y gritarle a todo el mundo que de ningún modo era el bastardo egoísta que creían. ¿No había estado a punto de dar su vida para salvar a Nueva York? ¿Acaso ya habían olvidado eso? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Christine le ganó la palabra:

—Lo que quiero decir es que Stark no es el tipo de hombre que tiene novias… mucho menos, _novios_ —susurró con saña, mirando a Steve de arriba abajo—. Tony es hombre de mundo, y la gente como él suele experimentar todo tipo de extravagancias, incluido el sexo raro. Hacer cosas así les da estatus, pero jamás lo harían como algo permanente. Arruinaría su reputación, ¿sabes? Así que, hay que asumirlo, querido Capitán… Tony no es ni será gay. Probablemente tú sólo fuiste su experimento _bi-curious_ y ahora que terminó, él seguirá usando chicas como yo _muy bien_ lo sé —concluyó, cerrándole un ojo a Steve y yendo directo a la yugular con un tino tan envidiable que ya lo habría querido Hawkeye.

Una daga en el corazón habría dolido menos. Steve miró a Christine mientras sus duras (pero tal vez ciertas) palabras terminaban de derruir su ya de por sí decaído ánimo. Pasó saliva e intentó que la mueca en su cara pareciera una sonrisa y no un gesto de lacerante amargura.

—Entonces tengo buenas noticias para ti —dijo al fin cuando pudo hablar—. Como bien dices, estoy soltero y sin compromiso. Y no, por supuesto que no estoy enamorado de Tony Stark —mintió, obligándose a mirar a aquella terrible mujer a los ojos.

Christine sonrió mucho más y prestamente cambió de tema. Lo que había querido conseguir, lo tenía ya.

* * *

Concluida la entrevista, Steve escoltó a una muy feliz Christine Everhart con rumbo a la salida de la Torre Stark. Evitó a toda costa mirarla a la cara o volverle a dirigir la palabra más que para lo indispensable.

Sin embargo, Christine asestaría un último golpe antes de marcharse. Mientras bajaban los muchos pisos para llegar al vestíbulo de la planta baja, ambos solos en el ascensor, Christine miró alrededor y preguntó:

—¿Fue aquí donde Tony te besó?

Steve apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, los ojos clavados en cualquier punto menos en ella. Al menos eso era verdad: no había sido ahí donde Tony y él se habían besado, sino en otro ascensor privado que usaban para acceder a los cuarteles de los Vengadores.

De pronto tuvo a la mujer justo delante de él, y ella se lanzó tan rápidamente hacia Steve que éste no pudo reaccionar. Cuando menos lo pensó, ya tenía los labios de Christine encima de los de él.

Steve era demasiado caballero para hacer nada más que soportar aquel horrible beso. Sin embargo, no abrió la boca en absoluto, demostrando de ese modo su rechazo. Christine tal vez pareció entenderlo porque, después de unos segundos infructuosos en los que sus labios y su lengua intentaron encontrarse con los de Steve, se rindió y dio un paso atrás. Steve abrió los ojos y le dedicó la mirada más gélida que le había dado a alguien (que no fuera un súper villano) en mucho tiempo.

Christine estaba jadeante, sonrojada y hasta un poco despeinada, pero Steve se mantuvo impasible sólo observándola. Ella, aparentemente incapaz de darse cuenta de lo molesto que Steve se encontraba, le sonrió.

—Entiendo lo que te pasa, Capitán, no creas que no —susurró en tono comprensivo y amable, descolocando un poco a Steve—. Así que seré paciente y esperaré por ti. Cuando tengas ganas de pasártelo bien, ganas de… _algo_ de verdad, llámame —concluyó y le tendió una tarjeta. Steve no la tomó y ella, incansable, dio un paso adelante y se la metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Christine, sonriéndole a Steve por última vez, salió—. No te molestes en acompañarme, cariño. Conozco la Torre de Tony tan bien como su residencia en Malibú.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse con Steve adentro, quien permaneció totalmente quieto, sintiéndose impactado y hasta un poco enfermo. Ni siquiera se preocupó por apretar ningún botón, por lo que el ascensor no se movió. Todavía sentía sobre sus labios la boca helada como hielo de la mujer que había tenido que venir a entrevistarlo para que él al fin se percatara de cuál era la verdadera posición que jugaba en el juego de Tony Stark.

—¿A cuál piso, Capitán Rogers? —preguntó Jarvis de pronto, causándole un sobresalto a Steve. Le conmovió que el mayordomo computarizado siempre parecía estar cuidándolo.

—A… al sótano, por favor. Creo que voy a dar un paseo en la motocicleta.

El ascensor comenzó a moverse y, después de unos segundos, Jarvis habló:

—Capitán Rogers, si me permite una no solicitada intromisión en sus asuntos personales, ¿podría sugerirle que no tome demasiado en serio las palabras de la señorita Christine Everhart? Como podrá imaginarse, ella…

—¡Gracias, Jarvis! Pero no quiero saberlo, créeme —lo interrumpió Steve, escabulléndose en cuanto las puertas se abrieron otra vez.

Se escapó durante el día completo y, cuando regresó, se aseguró de suplicarle a Jarvis, con voz baja y vacilante, que ya no volviera a hablarle de Tony al menos que fuera por algún asunto realmente urgente o indispensable.

—Como guste, Capitán Rogers —respondió amablemente Jarvis.

Steve habría podido jurar que Jarvis había tenido un ligero tono decepcionado en la voz al decirle eso, pero luego se reprendió por pensar semejantes tonterías y, atribuyéndolo todo al cansancio, se largó a dormir ya.

* * *

Después de aquel día, Steve dejó de molestar completamente a Tony. No volvió a intentar buscarlo de ninguna manera y pronto todos a su alrededor (Jarvis, Bruce, Clint y Natasha) comprendieron que ni siquiera quería escuchar hablar de él. Tal vez por eso fue que Tony de repente decidió volver al mundo de los vivos y salir al fin de su laboratorio. Cuando lo hizo, ahora fue Steve quien encontró eficaces maneras de evitarlo para no tenerlo cerca ni saludarlo. Simplemente lo observaba de lejos mientras Tony subía y bajaba por todo el edificio junto a Pepper Potts quien, dicho sea de paso, se veía feliz de volver a contar con el consejo y la presencia de Stark en los negocios de la empresa.

La entrevista que le hiciese Christine Everhart se publicó pocas semanas después en el siguiente número de Vanity Fair y resultó toda una agradable sorpresa: la mujer editó de tal manera que sólo dejó las mejores partes y, durante toda la longitud del artículo, no cesó de expresarse a las mil maravillas de "El verdadero hombre detrás del escudo de la estrella", tal como le dio por bautizar a Steve. Éste, que había tenido grandes reservas en cuanto al resultado de la entrevista y temía algo horrible, no podía dar crédito cuando leyó la publicación final.

Las reacciones de la gente fueron en su mayoría favorables. Todos amaron las confesiones personales de Steve, conmoviéndose especialmente por su trágica historia de amor no correspondido con Bucky Barnes, y lamentando el tristísimo hecho de que Peggy y él jamás pudieron ir a bailar. Tony Stark, por otro lado, apenas sí salió mencionado en la entrevista, y eso consiguió que la tormenta provocada por el video poco a poco comenzara a amainar.

Por más que trataba, Steve no comprendía a Christine Everhart y el juego que había jugado con él. Llegó un momento en que comenzó a imaginar que tal vez su cinismo era solamente una fachada y que en el fondo sólo había querido hacerle un bien a Steve al abrirle los ojos respecto a Tony.

Si ese era el caso, entonces tal vez Steve le debía una cena después de todo.

En eso estaba pensando mientras jugueteaba con su lápiz y su cuaderno, sin dibujar nada en concreto y sólo garabateando, preguntándose si debía invitarla a salir o no. Se encontraba sentado ante la mesa de la sala de juntas con Tony, Bruce y Clint a su alrededor. Los cuatro estaban celebrando lo que ellos llamaban su junta mensual y que sólo se suscitaba si no ocurría ningún incidente en el lapso de treinta días que los obligara a reunirse antes.

Era la primera vez en semanas que Steve y Tony estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, pero Steve se sentía tan desilusionado por todo lo que había pasado que ni siquiera lo había mirado directamente a la cara. Tan ensimismado había estado durante la reunión que no se percató de que Tony no le quitó los ojos de encima.

Al terminar la junta y mientras charlaban de otras cosas, Tony dijo de repente en voz muy alta:

—Clint, me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras contigo.

—¿Sí? —dijo Clint.

—Ajá. Quería preguntarte si no es problema para ti que yo invite a salir a la agente Romanoff. En un futuro próximo. Digamos, el fin de semana… hoy, no sé. ¿Qué dices? No te importa, ¿verdad?

Eso hizo que las miradas de los otros tres hombres presentes en la sala se dirigieran hacia él. Bruce lo miraba incrédulo, Clint, impaciente y Steve, con curiosidad. Éste último se preguntaba: ¿qué era a lo que estaba jugando ahora, el muy caprichoso del señor Stark?

Tony pareció cohibirse un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban extrañados, pero se recuperó pronto y continuó hablando con Clint:

—Como sabes, o tal vez no lo sabes, ella siempre me ha parecido guapa. Muy guapa. Desde que pensaba que se llamaba Natalie y creía que sólo era una simple asistente que hablaba latín. Pero Pepper no me dejó invitarla a salir y luego, ya sabes, todo se precipitó, y llegaron todos al mismo tiempo, Loki, tú, Thor, Bruce, Steve… —miró de reojo hacia Steve, en un movimiento que fue casi involuntario— Me di cuenta de que te gustaba y claro, yo no rayo en los cuadernos de nadie. Pero hombre, Clint, pasa y pasa el tiempo y no haces movimiento alguno. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿te molesta que yo…? —Tony se interrumpió porque Clint estaba mirándolo con expresión decididamente divertida y una sonrisa cada vez más grande en sus labios—. ¿Qué?

—Tony… —dijo Clint entonces— Entiendo tus intenciones y, hombre, no sólo las entiendo, también te las agradezco. Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer y créeme que la técnica de darme celos no va a funcionar.

—¿No? —preguntó un desconsolado Tony mientras Bruce y Steve intercambiaban una mirada de soslayo.

—No —respondió Clint sonriendo ampliamente—. Y te voy a decir por qué: porque Nat y yo ya estamos juntos. Desde hace _siglos_.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron Tony, Bruce y Steve al mismo tiempo.

—¿En serio no era obvio? Pero por favor —añadió rápidamente Clint mirando por encima de su hombro—, no le digan a Nat que lo saben. ¡No me lo perdonaría! Tanto trabajo que nos ha costado guardar el secreto, y más con ustedes y sus estúpidos afanes de querer hacerla de cupido. Si el pobre ángel regordete existiera de verdad, seguro que estaría avergonzadísimo de sus intentos.

Clint soltó una risita como si rememorara cada una de las trampas que Tony les había colocado durante aquellos meses. Éste lo miró muy indignado.

—Esto —espetó Tony, poniéndose de pie y señalando a Clint con un dedo— no tiene ninguna gracia, Robin Hood. Ya podrías habernos contado antes y nos habrías ahorrado montones de ridículos, ¿sabes? Y ni hablar de la cuenta del restaurante el día de tu cumpleaños.

—¿Y cómo para qué guardan el secreto? —preguntó Bruce, quien también parecía muy contento.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Nat dice que es más seguro. Por aquello de que tus enemigos suelen usar el sobado recurso de atacar a la persona que quieres para dañarte.

Tony y Bruce asintieron lentamente, como aceptando que esa era una razón bastante válida para ocultar un romance.

Steve suspiró al pensar en lo que había sucedido durante aquellos meses, en todo lo que habían hecho en pos de lograr que Natasha y Clint estuvieran juntos y que ahora resultaba que había sido innecesario. La verdad era que lo único que había conseguido Tony con su plan de cupido, había sido enamorar sin remedio al pobre tonto de Steve.

El pensamiento (la mera idea, el estrujamiento en el pecho, el sentimiento) de él enamorado de Tony siempre era doloroso cuando llegaba, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Steve tomó su cuaderno y su lápiz, se levantó bruscamente de la silla y salió de la sala de juntas sin decir adiós. Se largó pensando muy, muy seriamente en llamar a Christine Everhart para salir con ella.

Estaba harto de sentir ese doloroso vacío en su interior y no tener ni la mínima esperanza de llenarlo con nada. Llegó a su habitación y marcó el número de la periodista.

Quedó con ella y, de esa manera, se preparó para sacar a Tony de su vida de una buena vez.

* * *

No había transcurrido ni media hora después de realizar aquella llamada, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su cuarto. Abrió y en verdad se sorprendió de encontrarse cara a cara con un alterado Tony Stark. Le parecía que, en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo ahí, Tony jamás se había dignado a visitarlo en su habitación.

—No —fue lo que le dijo Tony, levantando un dedo enfrente de la cara de Steve para enfatizar.

—¿No? —preguntó Steve a su vez.

—No —rectificó Tony—. No saldrás con ella. ¿Millones de mujeres en todo el maldito mundo, Cap, y tenías que elegir a esa zorra?

Steve se enfureció y tomó a Tony del cuello de su camisa.

—¡Cuida tus palabras, Stark! —dijo entre dientes—. Que ella haya cometido el error de acostarse contigo una vez no significa nada. —Miró a Tony con desprecio, observándolo de arriba abajo—. Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que el león cree que todos son de su condición.

Tony soltó un bufido sarcástico, tomó las muñecas de Steve y lo empujó para que lo soltara. Steve, decidido a no volver a abusar de su fuerza, permitió que Tony se zafara.

—Sí, sí, Capitán, llámame todo lo promiscuo que quieras, pero a ver si entiendes que si me refiero a ella así no es por la variada colección de hombres que han pasado por su cama, sino por los _motivos_que la llevan a tener esa actividad extracurricular con ellos. ¿Por qué piensas tú que te ha buscado y te ha hablado mal de mí? ¿Por qué crees que escurre miel en el artículo que escribió de ti? ¡Quiere meterse en tus pantalones, Rogers!

Steve soltó una risa sarcástica y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ya lo sé, Tony! No soy tan estúpido, ¿sabes? Me di cuenta de eso casi en el mismo instante que la conocí. Y si así fuera, ¿qué te importa a ti?

Tony, quien lucía francamente exasperado, se pasó una mano por la cara. Dio un paso atrás como si pensara irse, pero luego dio dos hacia Steve, quedando mucho más cerca de él.

—Me importa porque no lo hace por las razones válidas —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Sabes por qué te quiere en su cama? ¡Para poder tener el privilegio de presumir que ha sido ella quien le ha quitado lo gay al Capitán América! ¿Te imaginas la fama que eso le acarreará?

Steve resopló. Sentía el juicio cada vez más nublado por culpa de la indignación y el dolor.

—Gracias por insinuar que nadie saldría conmigo por mis propios méritos como persona, Stark. Es reconfortante saberlo —murmuró.

Tony suspiró con impaciencia.

—Eso no fue lo que dije. Al contrario, me parece que eres un… un hombre bastante… mmm, ¿deseable? ¿Con el que cualquiera… digo, cualquier chica querría estar? —balbuceó, mirando a Steve con algo que parecía anhelo y luego, bajando los ojos hacia el suelo durante un momento antes de alzar la vista otra vez—. Sólo te estoy avisando lo que es _esa_ mujer en particular. Vamos, Cap, sé sincero conmigo: ¿no sentiste que era un tanto hipócrita en sus coqueteos? ¿No sentiste como si algo estuviera mal o raro en la manera en que se te insinuó? Tú eres un chico listo y honesto, tuviste que haberte dado cuenta.

Steve frunció el ceño y bajó la vista. Eso era verdad. Durante toda la entrevista había sentido falsedad en la manera en que Christine le había coqueteado. Enfureciéndose de repente porque Tony tenía razón, cambió de argumento:

—¿Y tú cómo demonios sabes que ella me habló mal de ti? ¡¿Espiaste nuestra conversación?! —preguntó escandalizado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Lo único que espié fue el espantoso beso que te dio en el ascensor. Cámaras de seguridad, Cap. ¿Qué estaba pensando la bruja, que podía competir con el beso que yo te di? —Soltó un resoplido de burla—. Pero oye, no se necesita ser un genio (que sí lo soy, dicho sea de paso) para notar que tu actitud hacia mí cambió drásticamente después de que ella te entrevistó. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo de mí?

Steve apretó la mandíbula, recordando todas las cosas horribles que Christine le había dicho y que, para Steve, sonaban como una verdad absoluta que le había quitado la venda de los ojos.

—Nada —mintió.

Tony lo miró con esos ojos de cachorro que bien podían (en otra época) haber conseguido lo que fuera de Steve.

—Por favor, Capitán. Es obvio que…

—¿Ya has terminado de darme tu punto de vista de Christine, Stark? —lo interrumpió rudamente Steve—. Porque, ¿sabes? En media hora tengo que verme con ella y…

Tony, completamente desesperado, dio otro paso hacia él.

—No, Cap, por favor. Yo sé que puedes conseguirte una chica muchísimo mejor para tu jodida primera vez. Como esa adorable agente Carter que, por lo que cuentas de ella en tu entrevista, era bastante evidente que sí te merecía —dijo sonando un poco sarcástico, como si reconocer eso le molestara en algún grado—. Everhart, por otra parte, es una devora hombres que se servirá tu corazón en bandeja de plata. Mira, sé que yo menos que nadie tengo derecho a decir algo semejante de la gente, pero…

—Tony, basta… —volvió a interrumpirlo Steve— ¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte por quién meto a mi cama? ¿No crees que ya soy lo suficientemente viejo como para saber lo que me conviene? Dios, si no te conociera mejor, juraría que estás celoso —dijo con ironía y meneando la cabeza.

Tony lo miró sin decir nada durante algunos segundos.

—Totalmente —reconoció de pronto con absoluta seriedad—. Tanto, que estoy a punto de ponerme mi armadura y salir a buscar a esa perra.

En otras circunstancias, Steve habría sonreído por lo gracioso de todo eso. El problema era que era demasiado doloroso para tomárselo con humor. O para creérselo.

—No hablas en serio —masculló, negándose a forjar esperanzas—. Esta es otra de tus estúpidas bromas y tengo que decirte, Stark, que es de muy mal gusto.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —dijo Tony, elevando el tono de voz y dando otro paso hacia Steve, quedando apenas a un palmo de su cara —. ¿Crees que es broma toda la furia que sentí cuando te vi con ella en el ascensor? —comenzó a preguntar mientras le picoteaba el pecho con un dedo—. ¿Crees que ha sido pura dicha para mí que, desde ese momento, hayas dejado de querer hablar conmigo? ¿Te crees que ha sido divertido para mí leer tu entrevista y no morir de celos y rabia por ese tal Bucky, y Peggy y todos? ¿Que hables con tanto cariño de todo el mundo, menos de mí? ¡¿Crees que esto ha sido un campamento de arcoíris y unicornios para mí, Rogers?! Pues no, no lo ha sido. ¡No sé en donde encuentras la broma, porque te aseguro que estoy consumiéndome por lo que siento y… y me mata que tú ni siquiera te hayas inmutado cuando dije que quiero salir con Romanoff!

Steve estaba boquiabierto y le tomó algunos segundos poder articular pensamiento y palabra de nuevo.

—¿Lo de salir con Natasha no lo dijiste para poner celoso a Clint?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Tony mirando hacia el techo—. ¡Lo dije para ponerte celoso _a ti_! Pero al igual que con las chicas que he traído los últimos meses, ¡parece que no te importa nada! ¿Eres de piedra o qué?

Steve sencillamente no podía asimilar aquello. ¿En verdad tenía ahí a Tony Stark confesándole que todo ese tiempo había buscado ponerlo celoso y que, a su vez, había estado experimentando celos de la gente que había significado algo para Steve?

—Pero… —dijo Steve al fin—, ¡Tony, eres un estúpido! ¡Has estado encerrado en tu laboratorio sin querer verme durante todo este tiempo! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que tú…?

Se silenció. Tony tampoco dijo nada durante un largo momento. Sólo se quedaron viéndose las caras, ambos jadeando ligeramente producto de la ofuscación.

—Estaba aterrorizado de lo que siento por ti —dijo Tony de repente—. No sabía si debía atreverme a tener esperanzas porque lo único que conocía de ti era que habías estado enamorado de la agente Carter. No tenía idea de Bucky. No tenía idea de que te considerabas bi. No quería… corromperte, ¿sabes? Joder, Steve, ¡entiéndeme! Eres _el puto Capitán América_, virgen e intachable, y yo ni siquiera sabía que bateabas para ambos equipos. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue encerrarme para alejarme de la tentación.

—Pero, Tony —dijo Steve también en voz baja—. ¿El beso que nos dimos? ¿Eso no encendió ninguna alerta para ti?

Tony se pasó una mano por la mata de pelo negro, dejándoselo despeinado y luciendo terriblemente adorable.

—No seas ridículo, Rogers, ese fui _yo_ casi violándote ahí. De hecho, no quería ni comenzar porque sabía que lo amaría y no querría parar. Tú, en cambio, sólo lo hiciste para salir del ascensor. Incluso le dijiste a Bruce "esto será vergonzoso, Doc, voltéese" —dijo Tony haciendo muecas y remedando fielmente a Steve.

Éste sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No es verdad que sólo lo hice para salir. Y si dije que sería vergonzoso fue porque… bueno, porque fue _nuestro primer beso_, Tony. Quería que fuera algo más… privado.

Tony lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Ah, sí?

Steve soltó una risita que era mezcla de incredulidad, felicidad y esperanza.

—¿Por qué demonios crees que después de eso yo quería hablar contigo? Dios, Tony, ¿en serio no te dabas cuenta?

—¿Y querías hablar conmigo para…? —comenzó a decir Tony mientras levantaba las manos dubitativamente hacia Steve y las dejaba en el aire apenas a unos centímetros de su pecho—. ¿Para pedirme otro beso? —terminó de preguntar, mirando hacia los labios de Steve y relamiéndose los de él.

Steve pasó la gran cantidad de saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca antes de responder.

—Sí.

Tony sonrió mucho y al fin se decidió a tocar a Steve. Colocó sus manos sobre sus pectorales y, aun sobre la capa de ropa, aquel contacto los estremeció a los dos.

—Fue bastante bueno, ¿verdad? —dijo Tony sonriendo, mirando alternadamente de los labios de Steve a sus ojos—. El beso, quiero decir. ¿Viste el video que los irresponsables de Jarvis y Banner pusieron en Facebook? Yo lo veía a todas horas y luego tenía que masturbarme pensando en ti —confesó en voz tan baja y ronca que Steve apenas alcanzó a oírlo, pero el tono y el contenido lo hizo estremecerse otra vez—. ¿Y sabes lo que sufría con aquellas sesiones de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo? Uf, por dios, casi me quedé sin mano derecha por esos días. No te imaginas lo sucio que me sentía después de eso, Rogers. No tienes idea de lo que han sido para mí estos meses, sintiendo todas estas cosas por ti que parecen tan indebidas porque, joder, tú eres el Capitán América, y yo, yo sólo soy un…

—Tony, hablas demasiado —murmuró Steve y se inclinó hacia Tony, cubriendo su boca con la suya y silenciándolo.

Apenas había tocado sus labios, cuando pareció encenderse algún interruptor en el interior de Tony. Se dejó caer hacia delante gimiendo con desespero y devorando la boca de Steve; aferró sus brazos y lo empujó hacia dentro de su habitación.

El cerebro de Steve, el cual todavía no podía creer que realmente estuviese sucediendo aquello, registró que Tony acababa de cerrar la puerta con una patada y que lo empujaba hacia la cama. Después de eso, se desconectó completamente.

Trató de medir su fuerza: no quería volver a lastimar a Tony o que éste pensara que se aprovechaba de él. Lo abrazó con delicadeza, rodeándole la espalda y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Tony, por su parte, estaba fuera de control. Gimió de nuevo y se restregó contra Steve tan duro que éste sintió el bulto ardiente bajo sus pantalones.

—Dios, Tony —masculló Steve sobre los labios del otro. Por toda respuesta, Tony le mordió el inferior y lo hizo sisear.

—Joder, Cap, ¿qué esperas para…?

Tony no completó su pregunta y volvió a empujar sus caderas hacia las de Steve con un movimiento ondulante, haciéndolo jadear por el contacto y estremecerse de placer. Y de nuevo, y luego otra vez. Steve se dejaba hacer por Tony, no quería apretar el abrazo ni empujarse contra él por temor a no poder controlar su jodida fuerza sobrehumana y maltratarlo.

Tony soltó sus brazos y sus manos se dirigieron prestamente a los botones de la camisa de Steve. Comenzó a desabrocharlos mientras continuaba besándolo con urgencia, liberando su boca de vez en cuando para jadear un poco, tomar aire y volver a empezar. De pronto, cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar de abrirle la camisa, alejó su boca de la de Steve y su cara de la suya. Steve gimoteó al echar de menos los besos de Tony, pero se consoló un poco mientras observaba los ojos dilatados de éste y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Tony, por su parte, se le quedó mirando con extrañeza.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Cap? —le preguntó con la voz un tanto temblorosa.

Steve pasó saliva varias veces antes de responder.

—¿Qué me pasa? No entiendo a qué te refieres, Tony, yo… —Tony le metió la mano por debajo de la tela de la camisa a medio abrir y con la palma rozó una de sus tetillas, haciéndolo sisear y erizándole la piel—. Dios, Tony.

—Estoy preguntándote: ¿qué diablos te pasa que no haces nada? ¡Joder, Rogers, ni siquiera te mueves, apenas sí me pasas los brazos por encima y no pareces ansioso cuando yo, en cambio, me estoy muriendo de ganas! Maldita sea… —Tony volvió a echársele encima, enmarcó su cara con las manos y lo besó con furia durante unos segundos antes de separarse otra vez y susurrar—: Con lo que me pone cuando te portas todo cavernícola y bruto, como… como cuando me tomaste de los brazos en el ascensor. ¡No me hagas suplicarte porque tendré que matarte al terminar!

Steve, impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar, lo tomó de los brazos y lo separó de él para poder verlo a la cara.

—¿Qué? Tony, ¿no me habías dicho que odiabas que abusara de mi fuerza? ¿Que si lo volvía a hacer, te pondrías tu armadura y no sé qué más?

Tony se relamió y negó con la cabeza.

—Es todo lo contrario, imbécil. Me pone. Me pone como no tienes idea. Casi me corrí en el ascensor y, cuando lo hiciste de nuevo en el parque, me excité tanto que me enfurecí. ¿Entiendes? Por favor, dime que entiendes. No soportaría tener que explicártelo con manzanitas.

Steve escaneó el rostro de Tony mientras asimilaba aquella nueva revelación. ¿Así que al señor Stark le gustaba rudo? ¿Por qué no le extrañaba eso en lo más mínimo?

—Haberlo dicho antes, Tony —murmuró y apretó su agarre sobre los brazos de Tony, haciéndolo suspirar de dolor y placer. Lo miró cerrar los ojos y cederle el control, y Steve sintió que la llama del deseo lo devoraba por completo. Una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo soportarlo más.

Al igual que Tony se abandonaba a él, Steve se abandonó a la enorme pasión que sentía por aquel hombre y permitió que el instinto guiara su camino en aquella memorable ocasión. Rodeó a Tony con un brazo y lo apretó duramente contra él, restregando su erección contra la de Tony y haciendo que éste prácticamente se derritiera en medio de gemidos y estremecimientos. Con la otra mano lo sujetó de la cara y lo acarició bruscamente, luego lo tomó del cabello, tiró un poco de él y lo despeinó más, todo mientras lo besaba con frenesí y la situación se volvía más y más descontrolada conforme descubría cuáles eran los movimientos, caricias y besos que parecían gustarle a Tony.

Lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando a Tony hecho un delicioso desastre de ropa arrugada, rostro sonrojado y aliento jadeante. Tony lo miró con expectación y Steve le sonrió.

—Desnúdese, señor Stark.

La manera en que Tony reaccionó a esa orden, jadeando, abriendo mucho los ojos y comenzando a desnudarse a toda prisa sin quitarle los ojos de encima, le reveló a Steve que, en efecto, a Tony no sólo le gustaba rudo, sino que estaba ansiando que Steve jugara el papel dominante. Aunque Steve no tenía experiencia en ese rubro ni en ninguno, haría su mejor esfuerzo para complacer a Tony.

Tony terminó de quitarse todo y a Steve se le hizo la boca agua. Fornido, de piel bronceada, con el pequeño reactor en su pecho brillando en azul y con su miembro erecto y expectante, Tony Stark era perfectamente hermoso. Steve sintió que lo deseaba más que nunca.

—Oh, Tony —suspiró. Luego sonrió cuando Tony se inclinó a sustraer algo de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Eran condones y lubricante.

—Chico prevenido se gana una buena follada —murmuró, poniendo esos artículos en las manos de Steve—. Espero que tengas idea de cómo usarlos, Cap —dijo y le cerró un ojo.

De nueva cuenta Steve sintió que no aguantaba más. Arrojó las cosas a la cama y se desnudó a toda velocidad, ruborizándose un poco porque Tony no le quitaba la vista de encima: lo estaba mirando con gesto de lasciva mientras se acariciaba él mismo su erección. En cuanto Steve terminó de quitarse su ropa, Tony se acercó y Steve los arrojó a ambos sobre la cama, Steve encima de Tony, los dos gimiendo de placer. Con toda esa piel morena y ardiente debajo de su cuerpo, vello erizado y músculos duros, Steve sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Su erección frotaba y tocaba diferentes partes del cuerpo de Tony: su muslo, su cadera, su propia erección, abriéndose paso entre las piernas de Tony, encontrando piel extraordinariamente suave y calor, mucho calor.

Se retiró de pronto, sabiendo que debía preparar a Tony. Se embadurnó los dedos de lubricante y, bajo la mirada atenta de su compañero, usó la otra mano para abrirle más las piernas. Tony parecía fascinado de verse dominado así. Steve, saboreando enormemente todo eso que era tan sensualmente nuevo para él, metió un dedo en la entrada de Tony y casi se corre por la presión y el calor que sintió alrededor, por la manera en que Tony arqueó el cuerpo, por el modo en que cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arrojó las caderas hacia él, buscando más contacto. Más de Steve dentro de su cuerpo.

Steve se apresuró, sobre todo porque notó que entre más brusco se portaba y más rápido lo hacía, más le gustaba a Tony. Después de tres dedos pensó que Tony estaría suficientemente dilatado, así que los retiró y comenzó a ponerse un condón. Por su parte, Tony ya tenía su propia erección a punto de explotar, líquido preseminal goteando y empapando su vientre cubierto de vello negro.

Steve abrió las piernas de Tony, apretando sus muslos fuerte y duro. Tony comenzó a gemir y mascullar incoherencias, Steve entrando de a poco, luchando por no cerrar los ojos, por mirar a Tony (su cara, su cuerpo, Dios, era tan bello) y poder apreciar en toda su amplitud aquella vez, su primera vez. Con Tony, de entre toda la gente; todavía no podía dar crédito a eso. Tony estaba apretado y quemaba; Steve no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, no podía creer que lo mejor apenas estaba por venir. No se detuvo hasta que su entrepierna llegó lo más lejos que pudo llegar, hasta estar totalmente dentro y entonces, sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más, se retiró y golpeó de nuevo hacia delante, dándole una fortísima estocada a Tony y saboreando la manera en que su compañero comenzaba a gemir y a retorcerse bajo su peso y sus movimientos.

No había ánimo para hacer el amor delicadamente. Aquello fue un caos delicioso y sublime. Un desastre pegajoso, sucio, lleno de sudor, lubricante y preseminal. Jadeos y maldiciones, palabras nada tiernas salidas de los labios de los dos, pellizcos y moretones, besos con bocas abiertas y mordidas que dejarían marcas por doquier. Steve empujándose lo más adelante y adentro que podía llegar, cruel e intenso, creyendo que podría atravesar a Tony y al colchón y a la Tierra misma, sin preocuparse porque Tony parecía estar adorando cada momento. Éste se arqueaba hacia él, lo buscaba y lo encontraba, quería todo de Steve. Y Steve se lo dio, y se lo dio lo más rudamente y salvaje que pudo, estocadas rápidas y profundas y luego, un cambio ligero de ángulo cuando pasó sus manos por debajo de las caderas de Tony, aferrándole el culo y levantándolo, y Tony se estremeció y pidió _más, más, ahí, joder, Steve, sí_…

Tony Stark eyaculó bajo el peso del cuerpo de Steve de una manera tan gloriosa, perfecta e imponente que Steve no lo habría creído si no lo hubiese visto. Boca abierta, sonrojo y sudor que cubrían todo un cuerpo musculoso, ojos cafés fijos en él con expresión maravillada, piel erizada, la pálida luz azul de su reactor y una erección explotando en blanco y caliente. Steve supo que el resto de su vida y sin importar cuántas veces tuviera sexo ni con quién, jamás olvidaría a Tony Stark viviendo un orgasmo gracias a él.

Steve cerró los ojos para grabar esa imagen en su memoria, dejándose llevar, permitiendo que el orgasmo lo alcanzara. Se corrió largo y abundante dentro del cuerpo trémulo del hombre de hierro, poseyéndolo por entero y sabiendo que nunca, pasara lo que pasara, podría volver a vivir nada así de intenso con nadie más.

* * *

—Tony —fue la primera palabra que salió de boca de Steve apenas se recuperó—. Tony…

Steve abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco. Tony tenía los suyos muy abiertos y lo estaba observando fijamente. Steve intentó pasar saliva y descubrió que no podía: tenía la boca completamente seca. Se movió un poco hacia arriba para sacar su miembro del cuerpo de Tony y darle espacio para respirar.

—Tony —repitió, sin atreverse a decir más. Quería confesarle tantas cosas, pero no podía. Quería decirle que no le importaba si sólo lo consideraba un experimento de bicuriosidad o como se dijera, que no le importaba si Tony era un millonario extravagante que jamás tomaría en serio a otro hombre. Quería decirle que no le importaba, que Steve tomaría lo que fuera que Tony quisiera darle.

Pero no pudo. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta porque dolían demasiado; porque la verdad era que sí le importaba y mucho. Quería a Tony con el alma, y lo quería para él. No sabía cómo soportaría haber sido sólo sexo de una noche para el playboy de Tony Stark.

Tony, ajeno a los pensamientos de Steve, le sonrió y lo tomó enérgico de los brazos. Lo empujó con fuerza y, para sorpresa de Steve, consiguió intercambiar lugares con él. Colocó a Steve boca arriba sobre la cama y él se posicionó encima.

—Mi turno, Capitán Rogers —ronroneó mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzar el lubricante y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la entrepierna de Steve.

Éste, con la boca ardiente de Tony alrededor de su renovada erección y sus dedos dentro de él preparándolo para su primera vez, pronto dejó de pensar en que aquello realmente significase poco para el señor Stark. Porque si hacía caso al sentido común y se dejaba guiar por las pruebas, éstas le estaban indicando exactamente lo contrario.

A Tony también le importaba. Le importaba demasiado.

* * *

A diferencia de cuando Steve se lo hizo a Tony, éste lo poseyó a él con calma, delicadeza y dedicación. Lo preparó concienzudamente mientras lamía y chupaba su erección. Lo penetró lentamente mientras lo besaba con ardor para luego llevarlo al borde por medio de un ritmo cadencioso y firme, deteniéndose cuando Steve estaba a punto de perder el control y volviendo a empezar.

Steve se corrió después de lo que parecieron ser horas, cuando Tony finalmente acarició algo dentro de su cuerpo que lo hizo estremecerse en medio de un placer cegador, violento y divino que lo hizo olvidarse de todo durante un perfecto y largo momento.

Cuando terminó, Steve intentó que Tony no descubriera que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No supo nunca si tuvo éxito o no, pero mientras Tony suspiraba satisfecho y lo abrazaba desde atrás, Steve se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a terminar mal. No podía terminar mal si algo podía sacar del cariño que Tony le manifestaba no con palabras, pero sí con cada toque, beso y caricia que le prodigaba.

Christine Everhart había estado tan, pero tan equivocada, pensó Steve. Y se alegró infinitamente de que hubiera sido así.

Tony le mordisqueó el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello mientras susurraba tonterías acerca del buen sabor que la pólvora les daba a los héroes de guerra, y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse estúpidamente feliz.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y no se cumplió ninguna de las terribles predicciones de Christine Everhart.

Porque Tony Stark no le tuvo miedo al compromiso. Porque tomó a Steve en cuerpo y alma y lo hizo suyo, permanentemente. No se trató de un experimento ni un capricho y si su reputación de alguna manera se arruinó, a Tony nunca le importó.

Una mañana, Steve descubrió que Tony había cambiado su "situación sentimental" en el Facebook, volviendo totalmente locas a las fans. Steve, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, aceptó la petición de Tony de "tener una relación" con él. Luego, sin poder dominar las ganas, le mandó un correo electrónico a Christine Everhart con una captura de pantalla.

—Lo felicito calurosamente, Capitán. Sus habilidades para usar la computadora han mejorado bastante en muy poco tiempo —dijo Jarvis—. Por otra parte y basándome en el contenido de lo que acaba de mandarle a la señorita Everhart, me parece que se le están contagiando ciertas maneras de actuar del señor Stark —agregó.

Steve, como en otras muchas ocasiones, juraba que había escuchado una sonrisa en las palabras de Jarvis.

—Supongo que es el encanto sin remedio de Tony lo que me impulsa a parecerme a él —bromeó Steve mientras apagaba su portátil y se levantaba de la mesa—. Por cierto, Jarvis, ¿sabes en dónde…?

—Está en el sótano esperando por usted para el paseo en motocicleta. Me manda decirle que si no mueve… ejem, su parte trasera inferior, él mismo vendrá a buscarlo y lo hará arrepentirse de tenerlo esperando con… Capitán Rogers, por favor, concédame no tener que completar el mensaje del señor Stark.

Steve sonrió, se robó un par de manzanas del frutero y salió de la cocina.

—No te preocupes, Jarvis, casi, _casi_ puedo adivinar las palabras exactas de Tony—decía mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor—. Dile a ese niño consentido que deje de impacientarse, que ya voy para allá.

—Por supuesto, Capitán.

Desde que Tony tenía motocicleta y salían juntos a recorrer Nueva York y los alrededores, el mundo moderno en el que Steve se había sentido tan perdido y tan solo hacía apenas unas semanas, ahora se le presentaba bañado con una nueva luz cálida y reconfortante, completamente desconocida para él porque nunca antes había sido así de feliz.

Decidió no tomar el ascensor: corrió hacia las escaleras y las bajó saltando tramos enteros. No podía esperar a salir de nuevo al exterior y seguir encontrándose con esa luz que lo reconciliaba con una América que, antes de Tony, Steve había sentido fría, dura y distante. No podía esperar a dejarse envolver de nuevo por la luminosidad de la manera de ser de Tony Stark.

Y no, no era del reactor en su pecho a lo que Steve se estaba refiriendo.

_… if your arrow makes his love strong for me,  
I swear I'm gonna love him 'til eternity._

**Fin**


End file.
